Reason to Fight
by Bambi95
Summary: Omegaverse AU, Izuku blazes a path through life despite being labeled an Omega, following his passion for MMA fighting. Rules and regulations stand in his way of becoming pro. Katsuki is a frustrated Alpha, filled with hate for the world and himself, searching for a way to vent his anger. Bakugou/Midoriya. Yaoi, I do not own Cover Photo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Submission Hold

Katsuki eyed Kirishima's red hair in front of him in annoyance. He had been looking for a new sport to let out his energy on and his friend had promised he'd found an interesting place and dragged him there straight after work.

It wasn't hard for his one and only friend to do so since he was a bartender at the same bar Katsuki was a bouncer for. He was skeptical that the gym would actually be open this late at night but the neon sign was lit up as they approached the front of the building.

Plus Ultra Training the blinking sign read.

It had a corny name, but the idea of being able to take out his frustration on a living human had his interest peaked. What he didn't expect was the rush of Alpha pheromones the moment he stepped in the door. The place had looked quiet from the outside but once inside he realized they had just walked into a heated sparring match.

"Good we made it!" Kirishima practically dragged him in the direction of the ring of men circled around the large fighting ring in the center of the room.

"This was what had me so excited last week!" The redhead whispered not so quietly and jerked his thumb in the direction of the two men grappling in a quickly ending fight on the mat.

The alpha pheromones coming from the man laying on his stomach had his nose itching in discomfort for only a moment before the sweet smell of freshly sprouted grass came wafting behind it in a slaw wash, omega. The green-haired man dominating the fight was an omega, his thighs were wrapped around the struggling alphas neck in a crushing grip while he bent his opponents' leg over his shoulder in a back-breaking submission hold. It took the alpha only a few seconds before he gasped for air and slapped the mat in defeat.

Katsuki drank in the muscled form of the smaller man as he rose from his mounted position. His green hair swayed lightly, emerald eyes scanning the crowd. His chest was bare, leaving his chiseled physique on display, as he turned, scarlet eyes drew down to the firm muscled backside clad in tight black shorts, thickly corded thighs drew out from under the fabric.

How could this man be an omega? Sure, he was slightly short but everything about his was the opposite of any male omega Katsuki had ever seen, who were thin and frail.

Reality snapped back to him as Kirishima's hand flew into his vision. "Yo man, hello?" Katsuki slapped the hand away and glared at his companion.

"Just wait, man, it gets better." The redhead explained.

His eyes flew back to the ring just as a voice rand out over the murmuring crowd of alphas and betas gathered around the ring. "Next, number 9!" The green-haired man called out to the crowd.

A dark-haired alpha stepped into the ring, the pressure of his aggressive pheromones tickled Katsuki's nose unpleasantly and he couldn't resist the urge to sneeze.

The green-haired man stepped up to the alpha, seemingly unphased. "You're challenge request?" The smaller man demanded.

"I'm gonna fuck you bloody, omega." The alpha sneered and Katsuki bristled at the comment even as the men around him hooted and jeered.

The whole second gender thing had always annoyed him, pheromones from anyone, alpha or omega had always been unpleasant. All of society seemed so wrapped around everyone's second genders, all he ever got out of being an Alpha was the urge to bash everyone's face at the moment they spoke, whatever higher purpose, or greater standing in society that the media propagated wasn't what he had experienced in life.

The green-haired man let out a large sigh and tilted his chin upwards in defiance. "Only if you win." Was his reply as he assumed a fighting stance.

The opposing alpha did the same and a middle-aged blonde man at one corner of the ring raised a small bell before ringing it loudly.

Katsuki's' eyes struggled to follow the movement of the green-haired man. He moved like liquid as he bent low and dashed forward. In less than a second, the alpha was taken to the floor and pinned in a bone-crushing leg hold; his body held underneath the overwhelming pressure of the green-haired man's thighs.

Katsuki grinned in delight as the cocky alpha slammed his outstretched palm on the mat in submission just before the bone in his leg snapped from the smaller man's strength.

The green-haired man once again rose and retreated to the corner where the blonde whistle-blower was waiting with a towel and a knowing smile for the green-haired man. Several minutes went by as the defeated alpha dragged himself out of the ring, grumbling the whole time.

When he was finally out of the way the green-haired man turned around once more. He took in a deep breath before speaking over the crowd. "Number 10." He called in a solid tone.

A completely different kind of alpha from the previous one stepped into the ring. White and red hair, a large scar surrounding his face, and the physique of a trained fighter.

The green-haired man stepped up to his opponent once more and Katsuki frowned slightly as the small man smiled and spoke. "Your challenge Todoroki?" His tone was much calmer than it had been with the previous fighter.

The crowd grew eerily silent as the alpha replied. "A date Izuku." He spoke in slow measured tones and Katsuki felt something inside of him stir at the thought. He ignored the unfamiliar feeling and focused on the information he had just learned, Izuku, that was this omega's name.

"Only if you win." The green-haired man replied sternly as he assumed a different stance from his previous fight. He stood slightly taller than before his hands outstretched with loosely closed fists.

"He was here last week too." Kirishima spoke up next to him, his tone serious and quiet.

Katsuki felt the air in the room shift again as the whistle rang out once more. Izuku didn't go for a tackle immediately this time, instead, he was circling his opponent with careful movements. The opposing alpha moved in and Katsuki couldn't contain his surprise when he threw a fierce jab into the smaller man's abdomen.

Izuku however, seemed completely unfazed and barreled his fist down into the alpha's face. They started a close-quarters slugfest, neither one backing down from the other's pursuit. Katsuki's fist clenched at his side when a particularly hard blow landed on Izuku's face, but the fire in the smaller man's eyes when he looked up had his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Emerald eyes blazed with ferocity and on the alpha's next swing Izuku jumped into the air, grabbing his opponent's head and swinging his knee up into the mans face. Blood sprayed out from the impact and as the two pulled apart the alpha swayed on his feet before dropping to the mat, completely unconscious.

Izuku panted slightly as the crowd remained silent for only a moment before erupting into cheers and loud swearing. The older blonde man made his way to Izuku and handed him a towel as he poured water from a bucket over the alpha who was still unconscious.

The crowd began to disperse from around the ring and Katsuki turned to face his friend. "Where the fuck do I sign up?" He growled roughly.

Kirishima smiled widely at him and pointed to a table with waivers and gym applications. Katsuki wasted no time in making his way to the table and filling out the forms. This was the most interesting place he had been in a while, and that omega, Izuku, he felt a pull to learn more about the small but vicious fighter.

A figure stepped up to the other side table just as he finished writing and Katsuki froze as the clean earthy scent from earlier filled his nose, he looked up and met deep pools of swirling emerald.

"Signing up for a membership?" Izuku spoke in a much smaller voice than he had used in the ring, his tone calm and friendly.

Katsuki simply nodded and was slightly surprised when the smaller man held out his hand for the forms. He handed them over without a thought.

"Bakugou… Katsuki, alright Bakugou-san the first month is half price, 2,000 yen. It'll be full price after that." The emerald-eyed man began mumbling slightly as he pulled out a cash drawer and filling box from under the table.

"You work here." The words slipped from his mouth in a rough growl and he watched as the small man straightened in front of him, giving him a proud stance.

"I do, is that a problem?" Normally Katsuki would have been grinding his teeth and restraining his clenched fists when asked a question like that. Instead, he felt strangely calm with this omega, the sweet scent of his pheromones seemed to lul his usual anger.

"No." He answered honestly. "Your fights were amazing." He wasn't angry, but he couldn't change the rasping growl of his voice and strangely, he hoped it wasn't offensive. He pulled out his wallet and paid the green-haired man his first month's membership fee.

"Ah… thanks. Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way." Izuku smiled and said as he handed over a receipt and newcomers' pamphlet. "I'll see you around." At his slight nod, the smaller man gathered the cash box and headed towards a door labeled 'STAFF'.

Katsuki couldn't help but stare as he left, despite the bruises littering his body he moved as if he felt nothing. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kirishima clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"What was that man?" The redhead asked him in a playful tone.

Katsuki whirled and slammed his fist into his friend's chest. "Fuck off." He growled and marched for the door.

"Oh, now you're back to normal? Seriously what gives?" Kirishima asked him more seriously.

Katsuki finally stopped once they were outside and turned to his friend with a steady glare. He was annoyed, but he answered honestly. "He… smelled nice."

The redhead's eyebrows shot up and he sputtered nonsense while looking for the right words before he finally stopped at Katsuki's sharp growl.

"I guess, I'm glad I brought you then." Kirishima replied with a wide smile and Katsuki growled again before hitting his friend once more in the chest and walking in the direction of their apartment building.

* * *

Izuku hummed in pleasure as he held the cold pack to his swelling cheek. Todoroki hadn't held back tonight, but he had persevered and he felt pride in his victory. At the same time, a small hint of sadness crept over him with the victory.

Despite his obvious ability, he couldn't go professional unless he was mated. Omega athletes had to be mated to prevent incidents, especially when it came to contact sports. But he refused to bow down to anyone who wasn't his superior.

Toshinori had taught him to have pride and value himself and he had learned from the kind man's teachings. His mother had passed away when he was still in high school, due to his second gender being omega his extended family had refused to take him in, seeing him only as a burden.

He had ended up dropping out of school, homeless, and eventually starving to death on the doorstep of the MMA trainers gym. That's where Toshinori found him, the man took him in, fed him, healed his emotional pain and then taught him to fight.

If there was anything he loved in this world, it was fighting the way Toshinor taught him to, proving his value, and he aimed to one day be the number one pro fighter. He admired and respected Toshinori and felt a great deal of pride at the thought of bringing home a title belt to his home gym.

Yet still, he wasn't in a rush to find a mate and so he had proposed the once a week challenge night to start looking for a suitor. Even then, nobody had been able to compare to what he was capable of, the only one who even put up a fight was Todoroki, and admittedly, his polite requests were endearing.

Even then, his alpha pheromones did nothing for Izuku. He took suppressants religiously but he had never once reacted to an alpha's spike in pheromones, everything smelled sour to him.

His mind flashed an image of ashen blond hair and scarlet eyes and he closed his eyes in thought. That alpha hadn't smelled terrible, the lingering memory of thick smoke and the salt of the ocean came through his mind and he blushed slightly.

A knock at the door sounded and Izuku called out, already knowing who it was. "Come in."

Toshinori walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. "You were great tonight." He faced Izuku with a smile.

"Just doing what you taught me." He replied and smiled back at his mentor and trainer.

"Was that a new recruit you were talking to tonight?" The blonde man asked and Izuku perked up at the question.

He pulled the file box across the desk and dug out the new file, handing it over to his trainer who flipped it open. "Another alpha, no surprise…" He trailed off as he read the man's information.

"Says he has no fighting experience, but he works as a bouncer. I guess we'll have to wait and see if he's worth anything." Izuku could hear the appraising tone and looked at his mentor with appreciation. The man diligently looked over each new applicant as a potential fighter, and as a mate for his adoptive son.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'll see you in the morning." Toshinori nodded as he continued to read and Izuku chuckled slightly as he made his way out of the building and around the back to the stairs leading to the two upstairs apartments that he and his mentor shared. He was surprisingly tired and looked forward to falling into his bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Totally got inspired to write something like this after reading Total Knock Out by KyuukaKoinu, plus a little Hajime no Ippo soul thrown in there. Please leave me a review, I appreciate all the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Feral

Katsuki twisted his hips as he threw his weight into the punch aimed at the bag in front of him. It had been a little over two weeks since he joined the gym and he was starting to honestly enjoy training. It gave him something to focus on other than his aggravating daily life, and tonight was his first sparring match, which had him fired up.

Coach Toshinori had given him a training regimen to follow the day after he joined the gym and he hadn't missed a single workout. It was easy, boring, but the thought of getting to pummel in some poor fools' face at the end of it drove him forward. He stopped the swinging bag in front of him with a firm hand before making his way to the benches and taking a bottle of water out of his bag.

"Nervous for your first fight Bakugou-san?" The voice from next to him was light and friendly. Katsuki turned and was met with bright pools of emerald, Izuku. The scent of pure forestry wafted around him, his scent was clean and pleasant.

"Excited." He growled back in reply as he opened and closed his fist. It wasn't really his first fight; he had been in plenty of street brawls and fights at work.

Scarlet eyes pinned the smaller man, the honorifics he used were annoying him. "Don't be so polite." He snapped and instantly he realized he sounded furious, that wasn't his intention. "Katsuki is fine, or whatever." He snapped again, trying to keep is volume down at least.

Izuku looked at him strangely for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Ah…ok. You do the same, Katsuki, and good luck in your spar." The shorter man said as Toshinori came out of the staff room. The sound of his name rolling off of Izuku's tongue had sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Are you ready Bakugou-san? Romero is in the ring." The trainer said and Katsuki took in the unkempt alpha who was slouched over while sitting on the mats of the ring.

It irked him that the other fighter wasn't even paying attention. "Tch, yeah. All warmed up." He half snarled while walking towards the ring.

Once inside he rolled his shoulders and waited for his opponent to get up. He wanted to snarl insults at the lazy looking alpha but bit his tongue, he would settle for just beating him half to death.

* * *

Izuku walked up next to Toshinori as he finished listing the rules for the opponents. "… be careful of eye pokes and foul hits, only three rounds." The coach finished and both fighters squared off at the center of the ring.

Emerald eyes sized up both fighters, and the scent of alpha pheromones started to leak from the ring as they waited for the bell to ring. Izuku shriveled his nose at the scent of Romero's' pheromones, the grey-haired alpha smelled like death, something rotten and sour. In the next moment, the thick smell of smoke filled the room, hot and earthy like the scent of a wildfire, it submerged every other scent in a dominant blanket, Katsuki, it was his first time smelling his scent so strong.

The bell dinged and Izuku was surprised that Katsuki didn't charge in immediately, he kept his hands low and in front of him, his scarlet eyes intensely focused. It was Romero who moved in first, swinging his legs out in a lanky kick.

Katsuki moved with purpose, he wasn't quick but he didn't waste anything. Izuku realized this wasn't his first fight, he watched closely as the two males began to move.

Romero kept swinging his legs and arms, pushing Katsuki attempting to move Katsuki towards the edge of the ring, but every time the ash-blonde alpha dodged, he circled his movements to stay near the center of the ring.

Another kick from Romero but this time Katsuki didn't dodge, his hand reached out and caught the blow as if it was thrown by a child. Scarlet eyes glinted and the scent of smoke in the room spiked before a sickening crack resounded from the place where Katsuki's fist landed against Romero's ribcage. The grey-haired alpha hit the mat with a moan a second later and Izuku wasn't surprised when the alpha laid there in defeat, that blow had sounded heavy.

"That's all?" Katsuki growled from inside the ring. The anger and frustration crossing his features were plain as day. He continued to rant loudly as another gym member pulled Romeros' unconscious form out of the ring.

"That was unexpected." Toshinori spoke up from beside him and Izuku nodded his head in agreement. "Would you finish the next two rounds Izuku?" His trainer asked him, a gleam entering the older man's eyes.

Emerald eyes flashed to his mentor and he contemplated it for only a second, he had wanted to see more of what Katsuki had to offer so he nodded his head in agreement. "Sure." Izuku said, he quickly wrapped his hands, put in his mouth guard and kicked off his shoes before stepping in the ring and beginning to warm up. He was thankful he hadn't taken off the green workout tank and black shorts he had been working out in earlier.

Katsuki turned to him with angry scarlet eyes and he could practically feel the growl in the alpha's voice as he spoke. "What're ya doin?" His speech slurred with even more frustration.

Izuku smiled and answered. "You needed a better sparring partner." He explained.

Scarlet eyes flashed to Toshinori and the coach nodded his head, holding the bell as he waited for them to get ready.

"Finally." The word seemed to rumble across the room and Katsuki quickly took his fighting pose. "Let's do this." The ash-blonde alpha snarled, but Izuku could tell the frustration in his voice had lessened, he seemed relieved.

Izuku took on a serious tone and nodded back to his opponent, taking on a similar fighting stance, knees bent and arms held in front of him with loosely closed fists. When the bell rung, he moved in with a testing blow he was sure would be blocked. He wasn't disappointed, a strong fist catching his own and he ducked low and out of the way as a hard knee whisked through the air inches from his head.

The alpha's moves were sharper than they had seemed from the ringside. Izuku put up his guard and tested his opponents maneuvering around the ring, throwing light blows and kicks to see if Katsuki would react.

Scarlet eyes pinned him with a glare moments before a heavy fist smacked into the forearm guarding his ribcage. "Quit holding back!" The words were spat in his face just as a second blow collided with his cheek and he tumbled to the floor slightly shocked.

Katsuki followed him down and a switch turned in Izuku's head, he wouldn't be pinned, his testing was over. Emerald eyes sparkled with intensity as he twisted under his opponent and snaked his legs around the alphas with practiced skill. He flipped their positions and aimed an elbow into the body below him.

Surprise flitted across his conscience as his blow was blocked and he felt the legs in his hold wrench free from his grip. He sprang to his feet and backed off of the alpha as he forced his way to his feet.

Another snarl filled the ring, spilled from lips that were pulled in a feral smile. "That's more like it!" The alpha pulled his form back together and moved in with precise force.

Izuku shook off his surprise, he held his guard while he looked for an opportunity. The alpha in front of him was in a vicious state, he could feel the excess power in every blow and his muscles ached from where he blocked the blows he couldn't dodge.

He focused his sight and aimed for the moment his opponent was stepping forward, opening his face just slightly. Emerald eyes sharpened as he ducked low and stepped into his blow, his fist soaring up towards the alpha's jaw, but the blow felt weak and he felt the air next to his face shift and he struggled to move, preparing for the impact he could sense coming. But it stopped just short of making contact, his eyes flew to meet burning scarlet and the sound of a bell ringing filtered in through the heat of the fight.

For a second, Izuku feared the alpha in front of him wouldn't be able to reign in his feral instincts to slaughter, but he pulled away without strain and retreated to the empty corner across the ring, sitting on the stool that had been placed there by Kaminari, another gym member, without a single word. Only the blazing intensity of his aggressive pheromones left in his wake.

He snapped out of his dazed state and made his way to the opposite corner where Toshinori was waiving at him. He sat in the waiting stool and took the offered drink of water, swishing the liquid around before spitting it out.

"I'm going to get serious next round." He spoke to the man next to him and the trainer nodded his head, eyeing the alpha across the ring from them.

"You should… It's rare to see an alpha so close to going feral, he either has great control or a loose will." Toshinori commented before he turned back to Izuku.

Izuku thought it over, from all appearances Katsuki seemed on the verge of losing control. But moments ago, he hadn't heard the bell ringing, yet even in his blood lusted state Katsuki had pulled his punch, obeying the rules of the ring.

"Its control." He commented back to his trainer as he stood from the stool, their one-minute break was over, and his opponent followed suit. They squared off at the center of the ring and Toshinori raised the bell and the sound rang loud and clear.

This time Katsuki charged in, his moves still sharp as he slid in close and swung his fist towards Izuku's side.

* * *

He could feel the heat running through his blood, it was amazing, thrilling, and his opponent was standing toe to toe with him. Katsuki was ecstatic, the feeling of the blows, the pressure of his opponent, something inside of him howled in pleasure as he swung his leg out to take his opponent down but was blocked and met with a harsh knee to the face.

Blood filled his mouth but his legs stayed steady as he recoiled and moved in for the next move. He didn't know how long they had left in the second round but he didn't want to waste a second, he knew he was starting to get sloppy but it felt too good to stop.

His instincts were sharp and he had never bothered to reign in his bloodlust before, it felt too good to let it out and so he rode the flow of the power running through his veins. His eyes followed his opponent and he saw his chance as the omega stepped to the side. He swung his fist into the smaller man's ribs, the impact pushing him to the side.

In the next moment, he felt a hard impact with his legs and a snarl ripped from his lips as he felt his world turn and his vision met the mats of the ring. Thickly corded muscle wrapped around his neck and shoulder, trapping his arms and constricting his breathing. He fought against the hold, pulling at his arms and trying to spread his legs for leverage.

The muscled legs wrapped around him clamped down even tighter and he could feel his vision blurring and threw all of his effort into one last attempt at freeing himself. His feet caught purchase, pushing his weight up and flipping them over, scarlet eyes met emerald and he paused for a second. The impact that met his temple in that moment from a hard punch had him closing his eyes and slipping into darkness.

"…but it was impressive."

"His control in that state seemed natural." The voice filtered into Katsuki's head along with a painful throb and he groaned aloud at the feeling.

He sat up slowly and something cold and wet fell from his forehead into his lap. Hazy scarlet eyes opened to find a damp rag sitting in his lap. He was in an unfamiliar room, the staff office he guessed from the look of the simple desk, and bookcase stacked with fighting, photos, and trophies along with the ragged brown sofa he was laying on. Reality came crashing in along with his memory of the last few moments of the sparring match, he had lost.

"Ah, you're awake." Coach Toshinori spoke as he came over and handed him an ice pack that he had been holding. "For your temple." He said and Katsuki took the offered remedy, his head was pounding.

"That was an excellent spar." The trainer continued on and he eyed the man with a calculating stare, he seemed sincere. A mop of dark green curls came to his attention as Izuku came out from behind the older blond man.

He was holding his own ice pack to a bruised area over his left side. "It really was." The smaller man pipped up excitedly, not seeming to mind his own injuries.

Katsuki couldn't name what he was feeling, being praised for hurting someone, it was truly a first. "Tch, I guess." Finally slipped from his lips as he still came up empty for the right words.

"I have a serious proposition for you Bakugou-san." Scarlet met Toshinori's steady gaze as he continued. "How would you like to go Pro?" The silence in the room lasted for a few long moments as he eyed the trainer with confusion.

"I lost." Was his simple reply as he shifted into a more comfortable position with his feet on the ground.

"Against Izuku, perhaps, but he's on the same level as the top featherweight fighters. You put down Romero almost instantly and your technique and control are naturally strong." The trainer eyed him up and down carefully as if appraising him.

His gaze went to Izuku who was eyeing him with a cheerful gaze, glimmers of hope flashing across his emerald pools in bright sparks. A sense of pride filled him, these people were impressed, they saw potential in him For the first time in his life he was being praised for following his instincts.

"On one condition." He spoke, keeping his gaze steady with Izuku's not bothering to muffle the raspy growl of his voice. He grinned a cocky smile. "When I'm a champion, I want a damn rematch." His words were rough but he was pleased when the scent of greenery filled the room as the smaller man puffed out his chest.

"You've got a deal!" Izuku said and smiled cheerfully.

He couldn't deny the heat that spread across his face at the man's cheerfulness, he wasn't used to such actions, and the omega's pheromones were so pleasant. He was truly an enigma to Katsuki and he looked forward to spending more time at the gym.

He would have to ask for fewer hours at work, but it didn't really matter, he had plenty of cash in the bank for his rent and bills. He was excited he realized, and as he rose from the couch he grinned at his new trainer. "What's first?" He grinned and eyed Toshinori expectantly, he was looking forward to the days to come.

* * *

***Thank you for reading once again. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, look forward to the next update soon. As always, leave me a review please, I love to hear everyone's comments and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Park

Green hair was matted with sweat, emerald eyes hidden behind painfully shut lids, Izuku was in heat, and in pain. Confusion and fear consumed him, his heats had never been so strong before, and he was taking his suppressants like he normally did, so _why was he so hot_?

He had abandoned his clothes hours ago, maybe days, he couldn't remember. Another racking wave of painful heat rippled through him and he curled tighter in the fabric strewn nest he always used, touching himself and using toys hadn't eased his pain at all like it normally would, there was something missing, something he wanted more. Heated scarlet eyes painted themselves on his closed lids and he gasped as the sensations in his body grew stronger, blood throbbed in his groin and his body slickening with sweat.

Katsuki. Just the thought of the Alpha had his body reacting. He had never thought of anyone during his heats but he desperately grabbed hold of the image as his body reacted. Flashes of intense scarlet eyes, the feeling of strong muscle under supple skin rippling under his touch flew across his closed lids and through his mind. He brought himself to climax easily with just the memory of the alpha, but his body still ached. He reached for the sex toy he normally used during his heats and pushed it into himself, his walls were slick and relaxed from use but he tensed at the sudden feeling.

Izuku kept the image of the alpha in his mind's eye as he fucked himself. Mewls and gasps slipped from his lips and he struggled to keep moving.

"Katsu… ki" The man's name slipped from strained lips as he imagined it was the alpha's hand who touched him and his member that filled his aching hole.

He orgasmed once more and blackness threatened the edges of his vision, his body was still wracked with pain, and he felt some semblance of relief at the thought that he might pass out. He gave in to the feeling and collapsed into the soft quilts of his nest.

* * *

Katsuki eyed the pavement under his feet as he jogged at a steady pace, even now he could feel the heat of anger and frustration filling his veins. But why? His life had turned up recently. Passing the MMA pro fighters' written test was a piece of cake. The qualifying match he'd had with another newcomer right afterward was barely a glitch in his memory, he had won in seconds. Training at the gym over the last few weeks with Coach Toshinori had been great. So why did he still feel the need to hit every person who talked to him, why was his blood so hot?

Emerald eyes flashed into his mind and he sucked in a sharp breath of crisp morning air. He hadn't seen Izuku in days, and he knew exactly why. He wasn't an idiot despite his rough appearance.

The man was in heat, he loathed to think of him as an omega, the emerald-eyed man was stronger than everything that label implied. Nonetheless, he had been plagued by images of his flushed face, panting and calling his name. Just the thought had his blood running to his groin.

Katsuki growled at his own thoughts and picked up his pace as he rounded the last corner leading from the local park he used to do his roadwork in towards the gym. He didn't have the right to picture Izuku like that, he wasn't nearly strong enough, but he intended to become someone worthy of the green-haired man.

His feelings had startled him at first, but he followed his instincts all of his life and he wasn't about to stop now. The green-haired man was strong, vibrantly so, his cheerful attitude was a product of his success in fighting. He truly thrived in that environment, and then there was his scent. It was the first time Katsuki had ever been able to determine someone else's pheromones so clearly, not to mention just how good he really smelled. It was enough for him to pursue the man earnestly. For now, he had to earn his right to be a competitor.

He slammed open the door to the gym and made his way to a bench without greeting anyone. As he was wrapping his hands a familiar figure stepped up to his side.

"I entered you into the All Japan Rookie tournament." Toshinori said with confidence.

Katsuki smirked slightly. "As long as my opponent actually puts up a fight this time." He stretched once he was done getting ready and his coach motioned for him to step into the ring.

"Your first opponent is Sero Hants." His coach said as they began working through some light movements. "He's a quick mover who likes to grapple." He dodged as his coach mimicked the reach for a hold.

"Just like that, he'll try to take you down and wrap you up." The trainer continued as he taught his student through muscle memory, mimicking the moves his next opponent would use.

Katsuki easily dodged the move and swung his body low into a tackle and takedown. "Let him try." Was his response to his trainer and they continued on with the mock spar.

They continued on for several hours until Toshinori called a break for lunch.

"Same time tomorrow." The coach said as he stepped out of the ring and pulled the practice equipment from his arms and legs.

Katsuki nodded as the coach walked away and rolled his shoulders, he was still tense, but his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. He hadn't eaten all day. He made his way to the locker room and quickly changed into a fresh black shirt before stepping out of the gym and starting down the sidewalk.

As he rounded the corner, he collided with someone and his instincts recognized him instantly, his hand shot out to catch the smaller person from falling backward and his nostrils flared to take in their scent.

Izuku.

He was dressed in a light blue shirt and black shorts, his hair was messy and damp and his normally bright eyes were tired, dark circles hanging under them. His scent was still smelled of freshly grown grass but warmer than normal and the usually cheerful smile on his lips was replaced with a worried frown. Katsuki couldn't stop his first thought from spilling out of his mouth.

"You look like shit." He growled out and wanted to bite his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth, he had always been told his voice was too aggressive, that he said the wrong things, and now more than ever before he was becoming aware of that fact.

Red bloomed to the surface across Izuku's cheeks and he stuttered out his reply. "Y-yeah, that uhm… happens sometimes…" He was obviously uncomfortable and Katsuki wanted to hit himself for once instead of someone else, he was obviously bothering the other man.

He went to step around the smaller man but a soft voice stopped him. "Are you done for the day?"

Katsuki turned to find wide emerald eyes staring back at him, waiting eagerly for a reply. Those eyes called to him, they seemed to cool the constant anger he felt and he relaxed after a moment.

"Goin' for lunch." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the convenience store at the edge of the park he had been jogging in earlier that morning.

Izuku's eyes lit up and a small shadow of his usual smile graced his lips. "Mind if I come along?" The question surprised the alpha but he mutely nodded his head, the two of them fell into step as they walked side by side down the road.

"Thanks, I was headed there anyway… I-it's nice to have company, I heard your officially a pro now! Your first fight is coming up soon too…" The smaller man was rambling nervously but for some reason, the sound wasn't grating to his ears.

He watched his lips move as he spoke, the flush on his cheeks still slightly there. The warmth in his scent was alluring, it wasn't strong, but even the slightest change in his normally crisp smell was easily detectable. He couldn't deny just how attractive Izuku was, he had never felt such a desire to claim someone before but the smaller man next to him was wrenching that emotion to the front of his consciousness. He wanted to hold him, to feel his smaller frame pressed against his own, he wanted to taste…

"…tsuki…Katsuki? Kacchan?" He snapped to attention, catching the hand that was waving in front of his face. He was standing in the convenience store in front of the pre-made meals, he didn't remember walking in at all.

"What'd you call me?" He rasped, trying to force down his thoughts from earlier while he let go of the warm hand in his grip and snatched a random item labeled 'extra spicy' and turned to face the smaller man with frustrated eyes. Izuku was holding his own selected food with one hand and scratching his cheek nervously with the other one.

"Ah… sorry, was that not ok?" Katsuki clicked his tongue, that wasn't really the problem, it was his own wandering thoughts that were causing him grief.

"Tch, call me whatever you want… Deku." He meant the insult endearingly but worried for a second that he may have crossed a line until emerald eyes sparkled mischievously and Izuku reached out to poke him lightly in the chest.

"Alright then… Kacchan… do you want to eat with me in the park?" Again, he was surprised, the emerald-eyed man had never pushed so hard to spend time with him, though they were usually at the gym, and it was just lunch. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and the warmth in Izuku's scent was making his mind slightly fuzzy, what was that smell?

"If you want…" He replied slowly, trying to gauge the smaller man's reaction. He got a bright smile in reply and his heart thumped loudly in his chest at the sight.

They made their way through the store and paid for their food, Katsuki insisted on paying for Izuku's despite the green-haired man's complaints. When they left the store Izuku immediately started walking towards the entrance to the park.

Katsuki followed along obediently, he smirked slightly to himself while watching the man in front of him smile happily and lead him along. His expression was so much brighter than when he had bumped into him just a few minutes ago, he felt relieved and pleased, he hadn't known what to do when he ran into Izuku outside of the gym but he was happy that he could make the man smile like that.

The walking path they were on emptied out into a small row of benches facing a scenic pond. The area was quiet and secluded from the rest of the walking path that circled the waterfront and he was thankful for the privacy; his mind was heavy enough with Izuku's scent swirling around him and he really didn't want to deal with any strangers near him.

The smaller man settled himself onto one of the benches and Katsuki quickly followed suit placing the bag containing their food between them.

"Thank you for buying my lunch." Izuku mumbled as he dug out the sandwich and bottle of water he had picked out and placed them in his lap, his tone was quiet but he had a shy smile on his face and Katsuki smirked back to him.

"Damn straight." He barked out as he grabbed his own food and ripped the package open, he had grabbed the extra spicy pork cutlet sandwich, his favorite, how lucky.

They began eating in peaceful silence and for a few seconds, he was focused only on devouring his food. Once done he sat back and breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and spreading his arms and legs as he stretched. Soft laughter filled the air and he cracked an eye open to see Izuku had also finished his food and was watching him intently.

"You're like a cat." The smaller man commented once he stopped giggling.

He growled slightly but he really didn't mind the comment. "More like a lion." He opened his eyes and leaned towards the smaller man inhaling deeply, he couldn't resist the urge to tease him when they were so close.

But Izuku simply nodded closing his eyes as he hummed in agreement. "Well, you are an Alpha. So, it makes sense that you'd be a big predator." There it was again, that alpha stigma he hated so much. He clicked his tongue and leaned back folding his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"You're upset… why?" The question was innocent, he eyed Izuku carefully and decided to answer honestly.

"My life isn't very _Alpha_. I'm not so great or special." He spat through clenched teeth as he tried not to spew insults in his moment of honesty.

Izuku's eyes glinted, a small flame coming to life in his deep emerald pools. "You're wrong Katsuki." This time the smaller man leaned towards him and the warm scent in the air grew slightly stronger.

"You're an incredible fighter. Do you not realize how closely you straddle the line of going feral? But, I could tell during our fight that you had a strong grip on your control, your movements didn't get rushed until the end. It's not something that anyone could do Katsuki, you have to be an incredibly strong Alpha to draw out that much power and not lose yourself to the madness of bloodlust. I know what it's like to hate your second gender, but accepting it will make you stronger." He was panting slightly when he finished, he'd leaned in so close that the warmth of his breath fanned across Katsuki's neck with every exhale and he shivered at the feeling, his mind fogging slightly.

"You like the way I fight?" Katsuki knew the question was rhetorical but he couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment. Izuku was so close, he could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his scent filled every breath of air he pulled into his lungs.

The green-haired man nodded exuberantly and smiled. "You have so much potential! If you accept your Alpha side it'll be a piece of cake for you to win the tournament." He was so close, and finally, Katsuki couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

He unfolded his arms and slowly reached for Izuku's shoulders, all of the smaller man's words and praise kept repeating in his mind. Izuku wanted him to accept the fury that flowed through his blood constantly. It was the first time someone was telling him that he was fine just the way he was. It felt good.

Katsuki's hand closed around clothed skin and the scent around him spiked, a sweet pheromone joined the abnormal warmth in Izuku's scent and he couldn't deny what this man truly was any longer, an Omega, his blood heated as he drank in the scent swirling around him, he felt a tickle of warning in the back of his mind but pushed the thoughts away.

He pulled Izuku slightly closer. "Like you accepted being an omega?" The words rolled off his tongue in a harsh whisper.

Izuku's eyes widened before heat flooded the smaller man's cheeks and he looked away for a second before looking back at him, determination evident in their deep emerald pools. "Exactly." He breathed out in a whisper.

Katsuki was drowning in the pheromones around him, he realized it too late, he was already too close. The warmth in Izuku's scent, it was his heat. The smell was spiking around him, he had never reacted to an Omega's smell before, he cursed himself for not being able to recognize it sooner. His mind struggled to make his body move, he needed to get farther away, before he did something he couldn't take back, but his body wouldn't obey his frantic thoughts as he leaned forward until his lips were mere inches from Izuku's own.

"You smell so _good._" His tone was rough, practically growling the words out through his tight throat. His muscles ached with the need to pull the smaller man closer but he fought the urge with every ounce of strength he could muster.

* * *

Izuku shivered as the Alpha's words rasped against his lips. They were so close and he realized that his body was flushed and he ached with need. His thoughts swirled violently. This shouldn't be happening, his heat had ended two days ago, he had even stayed home a while longer just to make sure.

But now as he hovered over Katsuki's lap he couldn't stop his pheromones from leaking out. His eyes flew up to meet Katsuki's and blazing scarlet met his gaze. The alpha's eyes were wild, he breathed in through his nose and the scent of thick blazing smoke filled his nose, it was sweet, like the char of melted sugar, caramel, he smelled like smoked salted caramel. Heat flooded his groin and he couldn't help the gasp that left his lips, he had been craving this scent.

"Katsu…ki, ah… I-I'm s-sorry." His throat tightened as he realized what he had been doing to the other man. He was practically leaning over the alpha coating him in heat pheromones, It's was a miracle that the other man wasn't attacking him at the moment.

Izuku leaned back and struggled not to moan in disappointment when the Alpha's hands easily released his shoulders, the feeling of his warmth leaving with them.

"I-I thought my… h-heat was over." He panted through waves of lust as he tried to reign in his pheromones, his body wouldn't comply.

He looked up and was surprised to find Katsuki sitting perfectly still, his posture stiff, his face was flushed and a strangled grin pulled at his lips.

"Looks like it wasn't." His tone was low, the rasp in his voice stirred Izuku's' burning lust even higher and he bit his lip to hold in the mewl of pleasure he felt building in his throat. Katsuki rose suddenly and turned his back to him, scarlet glared at him over the Alpha's shoulder.

"Can you walk Deku?" The alpha asked him and he nodded hesitantly, pushing himself to his feet, but his knees buckled and he fell back onto the bench, closing his eyes and moaning at the feeling of shifting around, he was already getting hard.

"Tch, you obviously can't." The words were rasped low and Izuku opened his eyes as he felt something bump against his legs.

Katsuki was kneeling in front of him, offering his back. "Get on, you need to get home." The Alpha's words were stern and Izuku hesitated, he didn't want to cause him any more trouble with his scent, and if he got on his back he would feel what was happening to him, the thought of rubbing himself against the Alpha had his heart pumping even faster, heat flooding every part of his body.

"A-ah… but I-I'm…" He struggled to speak through the heat swirling in his mind.

A light smack to his calf drew his attention back to Katsuki's face, he had turned slightly to face him more. His scarlet eyes were blazing with heat, but he stayed perfectly still as he spoke.

"I know Deku… Just c'mon, you need to get home." The alpha turned back around and Izuku gave in.

He wouldn't be able to get home on his own anyway, and staying in the park was just asking for trouble. So, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the ash-blond man's neck, relishing in the warmth.

Katsuki stood and wrapped his hands under his thighs, he gasped at the feeling of his hands so close to where he ached but tried to keep as still as he could. His thoughts stirred wildly as the heat of the Alphas back pressed against his chest and his erection pressed and rubbed against his back as the man started walking.

"Where do you live." The Alpha's words were thick and raspy, his voice so low Izuku wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been clinging to his back. He struggled to think and barely whispered out an answer against the man's neck.

"A-apartment… above the… gym." The scenery around him was lost to his thoughts. All he could focus on was the Alpha underneath him, his smell was intoxicating. But he could tell they were exiting the park from the sounds around them. Katsuki huffed under him and he could feel the muscles in his hands trembling as they walked.

"Tch, good. That's not far." He could literally feel the words as the Alpha spoke and he couldn't contain his pheromones from spilling out, flooding the area with the scent of his heat. He mewled against Katsuki's neck and the Alpha growled underneath of him.

"Keep it together Deku. We're almost there." He heard another sharp growl after the Alpha's words and someone passing them mumbled an apology before practically running away.

He could feel the motion of Katsuki's steps change as he started climbing the stairs to his apartment. He was in heaven right now, the friction against his member was bliss, he was surrounded by the alpha's soothing scent. He didn't want to reach his apartment, he wanted to stay right where he was.

But the Alpha stopped at the top of the stairs and the grip around his legs loosened until he was sliding gently to the floor. His legs wobbled and an arm snaked around his shoulders to steady him. He looked up at the Alpha that had carried him home, the man was panting and flushed, but his touch was gentle.

"Your key Deku." The alpha spoke to him in a frustrated tone and he realized he was waiting for him to open the door. Izuku fumbled with unsteady hands for the object in his pocket and finally found the small piece of metal. He shoved it into his locked door and pushed it open weakly. Katsuki helped him through the door and onto his couch, he laid back and twisted on his side panting as he looked up with grateful eyes.

"T-thanks Kac...chan." He tried to smile but his body shivered at the sight of the Alpha leaning over him.

"Don't come out this time till it's really over." The words fanned hot against his face and he leaned into the light touch of fingers against his cheek before Katsuki pulled back and turned away from him sharply.

"Tch, later… Deku." The Alpha headed for the door without waiting for a reply. The click of his lock and snapping shut of the door leaving him alone in his apartment once more.

Izuku curled tighter on his side and the scent of Katsuki's thick pheromones wafted off of his shirt. He pulled the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply, reaching for his pulsing erection. This wasn't nearly as painful as it had been all through his heat. Katsuki's scent was bringing him quickly to his climax as he gripped his manhood and stroked himself roughly relishing in the feeling. This was what he had been needing, craving, through his heat.

* * *

Katsuki snarled at himself as he gripped the railing outside of Izuku's apartment. He had almost been unable to walk away. The way the smaller man had looked up at him and called out his name, it was so much sweeter than what he dreamed of at night.

He raged internally as his groin pulsed, it had been excruciating to walk with the omega clinging to his back. He could feel _everything_ his blood rushed loudly in his ears and he sucked in a harsh breath as he pushed off the railing.

He needed to hit something, anything.

He stomped down the stairs and into the gym, changed back into his shirt from earlier and sloppily wrapped his hands. He would beat the hell out of the sandbag until his blood cooled. He started punching the hanging object lightly, warming up his muscles slowly before he ramped up his blows.

The bag swayed back and forth and he rounded his punches to keep it in place, releasing his frustration into his blows. He knew the other gym members were staring, but he couldn't care less about what they were seeing. His knuckles stung but he barely registered the feeling as he kept hitting the leather bag.

"Oi! Katsuki you here?" He dully recognized Kirishima's voice as the man came into the gym.

"Whoa man… wanna take a break?" His friend's words were lost on him as he continued to pummel the bag. Red was seeping through his wrappings but he didn't care, he still felt on fire, it wasn't enough.

The gawking gym members grew silent as Toshinori walked back in the door and only took a second to take in the scene before immediately heading for the wild alpha. The trainer grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the bag to face him. Katsuki went to snarl into his face but the trainer squeezed a firm thumb against the palm of his hand, making him wince as pain bloomed across his knuckles.

"Come with me." His words were stern and left no room for argument and the older man pulled him into the staff office, Kirishima following behind the two of them confusion etching his face.

"Sit down son." The trainer commanded as he released him and Katsuki complied without arguing while the older man dug out a first aid box from under the desk and sat on the coffee table in front of him laying out several of the medical items next to him before he reached for Katsuki's injured hands and eyed the bloody wrappings with stern disapproval.

"What's gotten into you Bakugou?" The trainer asked as he ripped off his bandages and started poking at the wounds with disinfectant. Katsuki clenched his jaw but stayed still while the man looked at his hands.

"Tch, nothing I'm fine." He snapped and Toshinori sighed while grabbing a roll of bandages, it was obvious the man wasn't buying that lame explanation.

"That wasn't nothing Bakugou. It doesn't look like you broke any bones at least." His hands were wrapped quickly and Toshinori started putting the medical kit away again. The trainer was eyeing him with apprehension and he started to regret letting himself get carried away with the punching bag.

"Your fight is only two weeks away, I don't know what has you so worked up but you can't destroy yourself like that." The trainer's words were laced with concern and the older man was eyeing him carefully. Katsuki knew that he was right, he had decided to become a professional, which meant keeping himself in top shape for his matches.

"No hit training for the next ten days, work on your legs instead. Get your mind settled or your fight won't go the way you want." Katsuki growled at the implication that he might lose his first match but Kirishima pipped up from where he was standing at the door.

"Yeah man, I came to see how you're doin' since I don't see you at work much anymore. I didn't expect that though, what's goin' on?" Katsuki knew his friend was genuinely concerned, Kirishima was probably the one person who never judged his rough personality or got offended by his way of speaking. They had been friends longer than he could remember and he trusted the other Alpha with a lot of his well-hidden emotions.

"It's… nothing." Katsuki mumbled, still not wanting to reveal what had happened earlier with the emerald-eyed Omega and feeling slightly uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of his trainer who was still watching him with careful eyes. He opened and closed his hands a few times, they didn't feel too bad, he would probably heal in time for his upcoming match.

"I'm gunna go do roadwork. I'll drop by the bar later Kirishima." He stood and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed him by.

"I'm fine." He tried to assure the red-haired Alpha, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

He left the gym quickly and turned towards the park before he froze, his usual running path… went right by the pond he was at with Izuku earlier. He turned sharply and headed in the other direction, he couldn't pass that area right now, he needed to clear his head, not fog it up more.

He growled as he kicked off the sidewalk, he couldn't wait for his fight, he was dying to get in the ring. He held onto that thought and jogged at a steady high pace that he hoped would eventually wear him out, even then, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight as the memory of Izuku laying on his couch flushed and panting flew into his mind.

* * *

*** Thank you for reading once again! This chapter felt so good to write. I'm steadily working on the next one so look forward to another update soon! Please leave me a review, I really appreciate hearing your comments ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rum

Katsuki breathed deeply as Toshinori repeated the same phrases over and over. He sneered as he listened absently to the man. The second round of his first official fight would begin in seconds, and he was fucking thrilled. Sero had turned out to be a better fighter than he was expecting. The man was tall and lanky but he was serious in the ring. Katsuki could tell immediately that the man was a Beta from his lack of fighting pheromones and it instantly earned a small amount of respect from him.

In the first round, his opponent had been cautious but the strikes he did throw were powerful and he understood the training Toshinori had been doing with him. His fists were eager to feel some contact after so long of not being used but he had no intention of rushing into anything. His coach had made him swear not to throw a single punch in the first round, he knew there was something the older man wanted him to learn from this.

Now he understood, as he sat there waiting for the bell to ring, he could see exactly how the next round would start, and how he would end it. He curled his fists in his lap, testing his strength, they felt good. He lifted his head and caught Toshinori's gaze and the man stopped speaking as he met his heated glare.

"I know." He told his coach in simple rough words, and he did understand what the man was saying, stay low, meet his speed, end it in one blow, it was what they had practiced. Heat filled his blood as the bell rang signaling the end of their break. He smirked as he stood, letting his blood heat back up. He turned to his coach and paused before putting his mouth guard in.

"Just watch." He growled. Toshinori nodded and for a second Katsuki looked over his trainer's shoulder and met blazing emerald. Izuku was watching quietly from his corner outside the ring but he had a brilliant smile on his face and Katsuki could feel his blood thicken even further, his heart pounded, he was _excited_.

The center of the ring felt quiet, he knew the crowd was cheering loudly but as he focused on his opponent everything that was unnecessarily faded away from his senses. He rolled his shoulders and took his fighting pose, his right hand extended in front of him and his body slightly turned.

Sero took his own stance and the referee came between them for a solid second before he called the match to start. "Fight!"

Katsuki moved in on his opponent, he knew the man would drop low and try to come in for a takedown. He pushed off the mat, his upper body bent low and met his opponent head-on, dodging the swing meant for his ribs and brought his knee up as he dodged. It caught Sero perfectly in the chest and he turned with all of his weight, slamming the man onto the mat.

He saw his opponent's eyes light with fire as the beta reached for his legs and Katsuki breathed deep, letting his bloodlust run free and he swung down into his opponent's open face, hitting squarely on his jaw. The hit was explosive, the loud crack that resonated through the ring silenced the audience and the referee moved with godly speed diving between Sero and Katsuki's next blow that was quickly coming in.

"Stop! Stop!" Katsuki froze, taking a slow step back and relaxing his stance as he waited for only a moment. The referee turned to the judges' table and waved his arms in the sign for 'KO'. The crowd in the stands erupted into cheers, Toshinori came into the ring along with Sero's own Coach and staff who went straight to his opponent who was lying in a small pool of blood from his mouth but was regaining consciousness.

"Well done Bakugou!" Toshinori clapped him on the shoulder and he let the praise wash over him, cooling the heat in his blood to a normal level. He had won, he grinned and gave his coach a thumbs up.

"Tch, you're training's good." Katsuki replied, still flushed from the feeling of the fight, but he felt satisfied in this moment.

The crowd cheered as Sero finally got to his feet and started walking towards the center of the ring while leaning on his coaches' shoulder. As he reached where Katsuki stood, he reached out with the hand that wasn't steadying his weight and Katsuki took it without restraint.

"Good fight." He said, knowing the over man couldn't speak with his mangled jaw, but the darker haired man nodded in reply as they shook hands.

"_Second round. At 48 seconds winner by knockout…. Bakugou Katsuki!_" The stadium announcer rang out over the crowd followed by the information for the next fight, but he had something else to focus on now that he had won his first fight. He walked out of the ring and followed Toshinori to the locker room provided for him, the second the door was opened he was greeted by a warm scent. His trainer stepped to the side and he walked in, Izuku was waiting in the room, a wide smile gracing his face.

"Nice fight!" The emerald-eyed man exclaimed excitedly and Katsuki felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"It's just the first." He growled quietly but grinned happily as the smaller man nodded excitedly.

"That's true, we'll find out who your next opponent is on Friday." Toshinori smiled and pulled out his wallet, handing Izuku several bills.

"Take him out for a celebration, my treat, I have to head back." Izuku smiled at the older man's words and nodded happily.

"Take the day off tomorrow Bakugou." Toshinori eyed him sternly and he glared back, the trainer still hadn't let his punching bag incident goo even though it had been weeks.

He waved his hand in the air and pulled his bag off the bench. "Tch, I will don't look at me like that. I'm gunna shower." He ignored Toshinori's sigh and stopped in front of Izuku as he passed.

"I want somethin' spicy." He told the younger man firmly, his request sounding like a threat in his rough growl, before marching past him toward the shower stall.

A soft laugh and Izuku's reply trailed after him. "You got it Kacchan."

He hung his bag outside of the stall and stepped in, turning on the water and stripping off his black and orange fighting shorts and tossing his gloves and wrappings over the door behind him before stepping under the steaming spray, letting his thoughts wander. He was surprised Toshinori had offered to leave him and Izuku alone. Ever since their lunch in the park and him overdoing it in the gym the coach had kept a close eye on them, never going too far when they were together.

He grabbed the waiting bottle of liquid soap off the shelf and poured it over his hair and scrubbed as he thought. He knew why, the older blonde man treated the emerald-eyed Omega like his adoptive son, worrying and protecting him. Though the smaller man was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Plus, Katsuki had no intention of making a move on the smaller man yet, he was just happy that everything had stayed normal between them.

Izuku returned to the gym like normal a week before his match and was as cheerful as ever. It was a relief, though he wasn't going to push anything yet he had every intention of courting Izuku once he was strong enough, once he had earned the right to. He had come to terms with his feelings after several days of thinking and now he intended to enjoy every moment he could get within the Omega's company.

He finished cleaning himself quickly and turned off the spray of water. He easily pulled his bag over the door and pulled on a clean black shirt and worn pair of jeans, not caring that he was still soaking wet. He pushed the stall door open and gathered his discarded items from earlier before padding back out to where the green-haired man was waiting patiently for him.

* * *

Izuku waited anxiously for Katsuki to finish with his shower. He had been so excited for the Alpha's first professional win he barely kept himself from running into the ring the moment the match was called. He'd felt his body heat rise and retreated to the locker room to cool his head and wait for Katsuki and Toshinori.

His last heat had opened his eyes. His body reacted to Katsuki's pheromones but he still refused to accept an Alpha based on something so instinctual. Yet he truly liked Katsuki, the man was gruff but honest, he hadn't brought up his heat after that day in the park, and he was truly grateful. He was embarrassed at how much of a gentleman the ash-blonde Alpha had been at that time, and how weak he must have looked to the other man, he wondered if the Alpha's lack of reaction then or comment now meant he wasn't interested in Izuku in that way. So, for now, he was content to become friends, to spend time with the Alpha and get to know him more. Outside of the ring, he knew hardly anything about the other man, so he had asked Toshinori to leave Katsuki's victory celebration to him when he won since he was fairly certain that he would indeed win.

His mentor had accepted his proposal way too easily, he definitely knew what Izuku was doing but as always, the older blonde man let him make his own choices in life. It didn't stop his mentor from worrying though, and he loved his father-figure for that.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of running water stopped. A few moments later ash blonde hair rounded the corner from the showers, still dripping wet like the rest of the alpha's exposed skin, his shirt clung to his body in places where it had gotten fairly wet. Izuku raised his eyes and met burning scarlet, he'd been caught staring.

"Ready to go?" He asked nervously as he rose from the bench he had been waiting on. Katsuki nodded and slipped into his shoes, shouldering his gym bag and walking to the door.

"Are you picking the place?" Katsuki asked him as they started walking down the tournament hallway.

He hadn't even been thinking about where to go, while the alpha was showering.

"Ah, uhm… you said you wanted something spicy, do you have a place in mind?" Izuku tried to cover his lack of foresight and blushed when Katsuki smirked at him, his toothy grin probably looked menacing to most people but he could see the amusement dancing on the Alpha's features.

"Why don't we go where I work? The food there's not bad." The alpha had just invited him somewhere really personal. Izuku tried not to show the immediate excitement he felt, instead he nodded and smiled up at the Alpha as they finally made it around the last turn and out the door exiting the tournament building.

"That sounds good." He shivered slightly as the night air whipped through his clothes. He'd worn a plain grey t-shirt and his favorite green cargo pant's but the material was old and thin and the air felt cool against his warm skin. Katsuki nodded and turned down the sidewalk, leading the way to their destination. They walked a few blocks before getting to the Tokyo JR train station and Katsuki stopped outside the entrance.

"Do you have a train pass?" The alpha asked and Izuku fished around in his pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and holding his train card up in triumph.

"Yeah, good thing I brought it. Where are we headed?" He asked as they walked into the station, swiping their passes across the automatic card readers as they passed through the gates.

"Shibuya, it's not far from the station." Katsuki was being surprisingly talkative. The Alpha normal answered him in short quips but tonight he was letting his words flow freely. Izuku was starting to like Katsuki's thick voice, the Alpha's words were rough and he often spoke too loudly but at the moment his tone was low and the rumble of every word flowed across his ears like the purr of a big cat.

Izuku nodded up at the Alpha and tried to control his nerves, he had so many questions for the Alpha but he knew he would be prying if he just blurted them out. They arrived at the train platform just as the one they needed pulled up and stopped, as was usual in Tokyo the swarm of people around them instantly filed into the train boxes, squeezing every last person into any available space. It was a Saturday night so the station was packed with more people than usual.

Izuku stepped in the door and to the side, staying near the door, he hated being cramped further inside when it was so packed. Katsuki followed suit, pulling his bag from his shoulder and holding it in front of him while he took the spot behind Izuku. He eyed the passengers that filed past him, teenagers and couples out on dates, and men, mostly men. This train stopped at Shinjuku before reaching Shibuya, the district was known for its sleazy enterprises, legal and illegal gambling, and red-light district. He could only guess where most of these putrid-smelling Betas and Alphas were going.

The train doors slid closed and the vehicle started to move, jarring slightly with its take-off. He tried to take shallow breaths as the cramped car filled with the mixing smells of Alpha pheromones. Izuku could feel the stare of eyes as the men around him picked up his own scent and he clamped down on his control, but the weight of the stares didn't stop and he rose to the challenge. He stood tall and met the gaze of every Alpha that was near him, he wasn't afraid of these weak fleabags.

The train bounced and he felt warmth bump against his back, he looked over his shoulder to find a black-clothed back, the gentle waft of sweet smoke filling his nose as he inhaled. Katsuki had turned around, he was releasing his scent in small amounts and Izuku breathed deeply, the scent calming his frustration at the cramped situation. How strange, the ash-blonde Alpha was comforting him with his scent but nothing more, he was letting Izuku stand on his own, he felt the warmth of respect bloom in his chest.

Katsuki was letting him defend himself, only lending the comfort of his presence and support. It was unusual for an Alpha, most would hover over him and try to show their ability to protect him, but he wasn't weak, and he hated the smothering of most Alphas. Katsuki's warmth at his back was comforting and his scent wasn't overpowering, just enough for Izuku to concentrate on in the mixing smells around him, it made the train ride much more comfortable.

The vehicle finally shook to a stop '_Shinjuku'_ calling out over the speaker and most of the passengers exited through the open doors. Izuku breathed in a breath of fresh air from the open doors and relaxed when they closed after only a few new passengers got on. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet and after two more stops, they finally reached their destination.

Katsuki moved around him to lead the way, his scarlet eyes catching Izuku's as he passed and he smiled up at the Alpha before following along behind him. They walked out of the south exit of the station. He knew a little bit about this area, the north exit let out onto Shibuya Crossing, what was said to be one of the busiest walking intersections in Japan. It had a Starbucks that overlooked the Intersection, he had been a few times with Toshinori last year, the older man had a strange fondness for people watching.

He looked around as they came out onto a street laden with ground-level restaurants and bars, the area seemed upbeat but not as tourist-friendly as the skyscrapers of shops lining the streets outside of the North exit. He pulled alongside Katsuki as they walked and the Alpha led him down the street for several blocks before turning right down a well-lit alley, signs hanging over them for the various shop doors that lined the walkway.

Izuku felt a shiver of nervousness as the area they were walking through seemed to be getting smaller just before they reached the open street on the other side. A simple grey building stood across from them and Katsuki stopped and turned to Izuku with a toothy grin that had him instantly relaxing.

"That's the place, it's nothin' fancy…" The ash-blonde Alpha seemed a little nervous and Izuku was a little glad, at least he wasn't the only one.

"Let's go, it's all on your Coach tonight so don't hold back!" He tried his best to sound confident and Katsuki's scarlet gaze met his as the Alpha flashed him another toothy smile before walking across the road.

"I hope he gave you enough, I'm starved!" Katsuki growled as they reached the door to the bar.

He heaved it open and stepped in, Izuku followed behind him and was greeted with the scent of curry spice and sake along with the sound of a slow base as instrumental music rang quietly over the speakers.

He hadn't known what to expect when Katsuki put down 'Bouncer' as his job title on his gym membership but this was more like an Izakaya, a quiet bar with clean polished wood lining the floors and bar counter which was backed by a wall of liquor bottles and stacked glasses lined one side of the narrow room. Several tables sat in divided seating areas along the wall opposite of the bar, each table bordered by maroon papered walls on three sides.

Katsuki waved to the bartender, Izuku recognized the red-haired man from the gym, and led Izuku past the burly steel-eyed man at the front door to the farthest table along the wall, the place was quiet with only two men sitting at the bar and a couple in one of the table booths. Izuku was thankful for the break from the bustling train and streets. They slid into the seats and Izuku watched as Katsuki stretched after setting his bag next to him and reached for one of the menu's handing it to him and Izuku flipped it open, studying the contents inside.

"Do you drink?" The alpha's low rumble startled him slightly and he blinked up at him, thinking seriously for a moment. He had tried sake and beer a few times but neither had been very pleasant.

"Not really, do you? I mean I guess you probably do since you work here and all…" Izuku rambled slightly, his nervousness breaking through.

"Hot spiced rum." The alpha's low rumble cut across the table and Izuku met his amused scarlet gaze.

"It's the only drink I like." Katsuki continued and Izuku nodded in understanding. A stout man in a neat white button-down shirt and black pants came to the table. He stopped and smiled at Katsuki, the ash-blonde Alpha returned the gesture.

"How's it goin' tonight Koji?" Katsuki waited as the other man mumbled a barely audible reply, but Izuku caught the polite greeting.

"Can we get a pitcher of water? Tell shitty hair over there to warm me up that half-pint of the good stuff he keeps in the back, and an extra spicy curry. What do you want Izuku?" Bright scarlet eyes pinned Izuku in place and he realized Katsuki was happy and excited, the Alpha was comfortable here and he smiled at seeing the new side to the man.

"Ah, normal curry for me please, and matcha." Koji nodded back to him mutely but with enthusiasm before turning to walk away, and Izuku felt an instant fondness for the Beta, he seemed like a nice guy. His attention turned back to Katsuki once they were alone again and he smiled at the scarlet eyed man with a wide grin. All of the questions he had been thinking of on the way here left his mind and Izuku sat back in his seat, simply enjoying the moment.

Koji reappeared within a few minutes with a platter of drinks. He set down two tall glasses and a pitcher of water on the table, along with a second smaller glass and a small vase of hot water with a half-full bottle of dark liquor floating at the top of it, and finally a small steaming teapot and a traditional wooden tea mug. He nodded to them politely when he was done and disappeared without another word.

Katsuki reached for the pitcher and filled both of their water glasses, the smaller glass he filled halfway from the dark bottle of liquor. Izuku filled his tea mug from the pot and raised it, waiting for the Alpha in front of him to follow suit with his glass of liquor.

"Congratulations on your first win Kacchan!" Katsuki smirked and nodded in thanks before they gently bumped their glasses together and took a sip.

Their food came soon after and the two of them ate in companionable silence. Izuku watched in amazement as the ash-blonde Alpha devoured his food with enthusiasm, even from across the table the thick smell of curry powder and chili spice was making his eyes water. Katsuki must really love spicy food he mused to himself, Izuku quickly finished the last few bites of his own food as the Alpha relaxed back into his chair, downing the glass of liquor he had poured earlier before filling the glass halfway again. He looked up and bright scarlet met his gaze, the ash-blonde Alphas cheeks were flushed with satisfaction and he was laid-back, obviously comfortable. He inhaled and sighed as a sweet-smelling smoke tickled his senses, his meal hadn't been spicy at all, but his insides suddenly felt hot under the Alpha's gaze.

He stacked his bowl on top of Katsuki's own empty one and moved them to the side of the table. The Alpha was continuing to take long sips from his glass and Izuku couldn't help but stare as Katsuki brought the glass to his lips again, only to stop and smirk, then reach across the table, offering the glass to Izuku.

"You wanna try it?" The words were rough and low, an unusual thickness lacing every syllable.

"Ah, uhm… n-no…" He had been caught staring again. Katsuki held the glass in place and his face darkened slightly his smirk lessening.

"Tch, ya keep starin' Deku." The Alpha said as he finally retracted the glass and fell back into his seat, his eyes cast towards the wall and his shoulders slumped. He was pouting Izuku realized.

"O-oh, it's not that…uhm, you look relaxed Kacchan. It's the first time I've seen it." Izuku blushed slightly at the honest admission but he had no reason or desire to lie. Katsuki snapped his gaze to him and smiled a small toothy grin, returning to a mostly normal position at the table as he began to sip his drink again.

"I guess… I like it here." Katsuki spoke and finished off his glass in one swig before pouring himself another.

"I came 'ere when I was nineteen, Mitsuki…. my Alpha bitch ma', hated tha' I never lived up bein' labeled an Alpha." Izuku sat quietly in his chair as he listened to the Katsuki speak, his words were slightly slurred and rumbled with emotion.

"She'd bitch an' complain at me ta do better, succeed higher, nothing was ever good enough. So when I graduated high school I packed up 'n left. This was tha' only place that'd hire me, 'n I neve' left." The ash-blonde Alpha laid his chin on the table still looking at Izuku and he couldn't resist the urge to reach out and stroke his hair, it was still slightly damp from earlier, but the strands were soft under his touch.

"Well I'm glad you came to Tokyo, or we might not have met." Izuku replied and Katsuki grinned up at him.

They talked for a while longer but it wasn't long before Katsuki's had finished the bottle of rum he'd ordered and his speech was slurring while he practically fell asleep on the table. Koji came to collect their dishes and politely delivered the check. Izuku fished out the bills Toshinori had given him and left enough to cover their meal and drinks.

He wondered for a moment how he was going to get the Alpha home, he hadn't mentioned where he lived and Izuku hadn't thought to ask. Izuku called his name several times and attempted to shake him awake but had no success, the Alpha was out cold. He searched the room desperately for some form of salvation and his eyes fell on the red-headed bartender. He slid from the booth and stepped lightly up to the bar, dull red eyes met his gaze and the Alpha smiled slightly.

"What can I do for ya?" The man asked smoothly as he came to stand in front of Izuku.

"My friend won't wake up. You don't happen to know his home address, do you?" Izuku was surprised when the re-headed Alpha looked over his shoulder, taking in Katsuki's sleeping form before bursting into wild laughter.

"You can just leave the oaf there. I knew he wouldn't survive polishing off that bottle." The bartender wiped his eyes as he finished laughing and Izuku looked at him with determination.

"He's my responsibility tonight, I'd like to get him to his own bed." His words were calm but stern and the bartender eyed him more carefully, recognition and something else passed through his gaze and Izuku waited for his slow reply, never looking away.

"…Alright, it's not far…" The bartender grabbed a clean napkin and scribbled an address across it before handing it to Izuku.

"Thank you." Izuku replied and was about to turn away when the red-headed Alpha spoke once more.

"You sure you can carry him? He weighs a ton." The Alpha's skepticism wasn't unusual and Izuku shrugged it off with practiced ease.

"I'll be fine, thank you again for the address." He turned away from the man and returned to where Katsuki was still fast asleep.

He gathered Katsuki's bag from the booth and searched it for his house key, zipping it closed and hoisting it over his shoulder after pocketing the silver key he'd found, once more he tried to shake the Alpha awake, and again the ash-blonde man mumbled slightly but his lids stayed firmly closed.

Izuku steadied his nerves as he looked down at the sleeping Alpha, it would be fine, he probably wouldn't even wake up. He pulled out his phone and typed in the address he had been given, pleasant surprise filled him when he realized it was only two blocks away, an apartment on the fourth floor. The bartender hadn't lied, it wasn't far at all.

Steadying his nerves once more he dropped his phone in his pocket with the key and pulled Katsuki to the edge of the booth before kneeling and gathering the sleeping man onto his back, holding him under his legs and leaning forward so he didn't fall. His weight wasn't too heavy but the Alpha's body was larger than his own so he was sure they made for a laughable image, nonetheless, Izuku smiled cheerfully as he passed the bartender and doorman on his way out of the bar, pleased at their looks of astonishment as he carried their coworker past them.

Once outside he breathed in the night air and turned down the sidewalk towards his destination. He had been chilled when they walked to the bar earlier but the Alpha laid over his back was hot to the touch, his warmth seeping into Izuku's frame along with the scent of smoking sugar that circled around them. Katsuki must be dreaming of something nice if he smelled so pleasant.

Izuku reached a small apartment building and slowed as he read the sign carefully before smiling and heading for the stairs. This was the right place.

He climbed each step slowly, careful not to trip or jar his passenger too roughly. It took a few minutes to reach the fourth floor but he finally stepped onto the platform and walked down the right side of the outdoor walkway, and finally stopping at the second door. He froze for a moment, he had been trying not to think about it, but he was about to enter Katsuki's apartment, he was both curious and nervous.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and Katsuki stirred slightly against his back. "Mhm, 's fine…" The alpha's mumbled words made no sense but it encouraged Izuku nonetheless. He shifted his hold on his passenger enough that he could grab the key out of his pocket and unlock the door, awkwardly pushing it open and walking inside. Total darkness enveloped him as the door swung shut behind him and Izuku tried to feel along the wall for a switch, his fingers found purchase and pushed, illuminating the entrance in soft yellow light.

He kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the tatami matt floors, peeking in the doorway to his left: a sparse living room with a single table and small television set to the side of a modest corner kitchen, he continued on, the next door on the right: a small laundry cabinet. His eyes looked up locked on the only remaining doorway, that had to be it.

Izuku tried to breathe lightly as he made his way through the small apartment, every breath filled his lungs with Katsuki's pheromones. His home was thickly saturated in the Alpha's scent and as he opened the bedroom door he felt his cheeks fill with heat as he was washed in the musky scent of smoke and caramel, he could almost taste it on his tongue and he tried to fight down his body's reaction while he looked for the bed.

He eyed the unrolled futon and padded to it gratefully, kneeling and sliding Katsuki as gently as he could onto the soft surface, placing his bag on the floor next to him and sliding the key back inside. He leaned back and smiled slightly in success, he eyed the man's clothes and knew he wouldn't sleep well, he wasn't going to change him but he could at least take off his shoes.

Izuku slid off the worn sneakers and stood to put them by the door on his way out, he took one step only to feel something catch his pant leg and hold tight, almost making him fall. He looked down at his pant leg and found strong fingers gripped around the bottom of his pants. He followed the hand and arm slowly with his eyes, nerves coming back tenfold as burning scarlet looked up at him. Katsuki had woken up.

" 'zuku… don' leave…" The Alpha's mumbled words tugged at his chest painfully, and he turned around, kneeling in front of the ash-blonde man as the Alpha's eyes slid closed but his grip didn't loosen.

"You're home Kacchan, I'm going back to my…" His words were cut off as a thickly muscled arm shot out and snaked around his back, pulling him down onto the futon and tightly against Katsuki's chest.

Izuku felt like his face would melt it was so hot, he wiggled slightly trying to gently push himself out of the Alpha's hold, he was too close, everything in the apartment already smelled like Katsuki but being so close to the Alpha himself, nestled on his bed, it was like he was drowning in the thick scent of his pheromones. He began to panic slightly, he knew Katsuki wasn't thinking, he was drunk, but Izuku felt trapped and his body was warming in desire without his consent.

He began to push against Katsuki's chest in earnest and he couldn't stop his squeak of surprise as he was suddenly flipped around and pulled tightly against the Alpha's broad chest, legs tangled with his own and a heavy chin rested on top of his head.

"K-Kacchan… what a-are you doing?" He stammered upward, hoping the man was coming to enough to realize what he was doing.

"…sleep…" The Alpha's growled reply was so low Izuku would have missed it if he'd been any farther away. He moved uncomfortably as his body continued to react to Katsuki's pheromones and he couldn't help the small mewl of distress when he realized he was truly trapped.

Izuku felt a small rumble start in the Alpha's chest, a slightly different scent started to waft off of Katsuki's body in thick waves. The scent was still smoky, but lighter, the usual thickly sweet scent was soft, almost floral. It was incredibly soothing. He couldn't resist taking several deep breaths of the relaxing scent, it cooled his anxiety and his body. He realized with gratefulness that his flesh was cooling down, back to a normal state. He relaxed back into the Alpha holding him and the arm laid over his waist loosened slightly.

He realized he could probably escape now, but his eyelids were growing heavy. The soothing scent enveloping him was quickly lulling him to sleep, and now that he wasn't panicked by his own body's reactions, he realized Katsuki really did just want to sleep. He would be embarrassed in the morning but it felt too good to give in to the alpha's drunken desires in that moment and he let his eyes fall closed.

*** Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be coming soon. I broke my leg so I have more time to write now for the next few weeks. XD Leave me a review please, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Will

Katsuki winced as the late morning light filtering through his bedroom window finally reached his face. His head ached, he tried to move to reach for his quilt to pull over his head and froze when something warm moved against his chest.

Scarlet eyes sprung open and he inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of fresh foliage filling his senses. This wasn't a dream, Izuku was laying, soundly asleep, in his arms and Katsuki began to panic, searching his memory for how they got here.

He remembered talking with the green-haired Omega at the bar after his fight, he'd had a bit too much to drink… damn it. He didn't remember how he got home, or into his bed. He gently pulled away from the sleeping man in his bed, careful not to jostle him awake.

A small measure of relief filled Katsuki's chest when he realized they were both still wearing their clothes from the night before. He smelled himself and sighed in relief, he was covered in Izuku's scent but it was sweet and calm, no heat pheromones, no scent of sex. He eyed the green-haired fighter sleeping in-front of him, why then was he in his bed?

Katsuki sighed and scrubbed his hair in frustration, he was confused, but at least it seemed like he hadn't assaulted the other man. He padded to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes, black sweats, and a worn orange t-shirt before stepping over to his bathroom door and sliding open the door as quietly as he could.

Once inside he tossed his clean clothes on the sink and turned the water on as hot as it would go and stripped himself of clothing before stepping into the small standing shower. He may not have done anything to Izuku last night but the scent of him in Katsuki's bed, and all over his body was quickly causing him a problem. He hissed as the steaming water rolled down his back and leaned a hand on the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the hardening between his legs.

But his traitorous mind wouldn't let him rest; flashes of the Omega's sweet sleeping face flew across his closed lids. He growled lowly to himself, he'd dreamt of holding the man in his arms, in more ways than one. He snarled as those thoughts only had his erection throbbing harder. He angrily turned around in the spray of hot water, grabbing his shampoo and squeezing the liquid onto his hand before scrubbing his hair violently. He had to control and ignore his wandering thoughts; nothing had happened last night.

He rinsed his hair and grabbed the bar of soap scrubbing his body as he tried to clear his thoughts. The foggy memory of a warm body pushing against him, Izuku's voice as he spoke in a quiet panicked voice, and then the feeling of enveloping the smaller man in his calming scent, and one command 'sleep'.

Heat rushed across his face and his manhood thickened and bobbed painfully between his legs. Fuck. He had been the reason Izuku had stayed, he'd practically trapped the smaller man in his bed. Despite the guilt, he felt the hazy memory had his body reacting with painful lust. He dropped the soap back onto its holder and leaned back against the shower wall with a heavy sigh. He couldn't go back into the bedroom like this, he eyed his own body with disdain and reached down to grip his member.

"Fucking… Deku." He groaned as he stroked himself roughly, letting his mind wander freely, only for this moment. His fantasy combined with reality in his mind, memories of the green-haired man flashed behind closed lids and he bit his lip to contain his growl as he imagined the hand stroking him wasn't his own.

It didn't take much with Izuku's scent still floating in the air and Katsuki came undone under the spray of hot water, he tasted blood from where he'd pierced his lip but paid it no mind as he grabbed the soap and cleaned himself once more in newfound frustration. He was disgusted at himself, acting like demanding brat last night, and a horny teenager now.

He turned the water off and stepped out, drying off with a clean towel and pulled the fresh clothes on. He tossed everything from the floor into the hamper and slid the bathroom door open slowly. The scent of clean-cut grass and morning dew flooded his senses and emerald eyes met his gaze the instant he looked to the bed. Izuku had woken up, he cursed inwardly, the air was thick with awkward tension. The Omega sat to the side of his neatly rolled up futon, and Katsuki flushed slightly wondering if he'd heard anything through the thin bathroom door.

"Morning Kacchan." The quiet words accompanied by the smaller man's gentle smile had his heart fluttering slightly and his chest tightened with guilt once more.

"Mornin'… sorry 'bout…" Katsuki motioned towards the bed, choking slightly on his own words. "I was drunk, so I don' really remember… but, I'm sorry." He tried not to sound too angry as he mumbled out the apology, hoping Izuku wouldn't hate him for his selfish behavior.

"It's ok! I… ah got your address from the bartender, and insisted on carrying you home anyway. I'm sorry for intruding." Katsuki was amazed, Izuku was trying to apologize to him. His guilt eased slightly and he grinned at the smaller man not surprised that the Omega had been able to carry him home, he knew Izuku was strong, but it had probably surprised the others.

"Don't apologize Deku, I appreciate it." He walked over to the other man as Izuku stood and brushed himself off. He was covered in Katsuki's scent and he felt strangely at ease with the smaller man around. A loud growl sounded from the Omega and he raised an eyebrow in question, watching as a blush crept over Izuku's cheeks and he gripped his stomach.

"S-sorry, I don't usually sleep in this late. I'll just go home now..." The smaller man tried to cover his embarrassment and started walking towards the door. Katsuki reached out and grabbed his shoulder lightly. He couldn't stop his body from moving, he didn't want Izuku to leave just yet.

"It's fine, stay. I'll make us breakfast." Izuku's eyes met his and he straightened slightly, removing his hand as the green-haired man smiled back at him brightly.

"You sure? I don't want to burden you any more than I already have." Katsuki grinned at the smaller man's words, he was far from a burden.

"Tch, c'mon Deku. I'm a decent cook." Katsuki pushed past the smaller man and led the way to the kitchen, not leaving any room for argument as he began pulling ingredients out of the fridge and stacking them on the counter.

"Sit at the table, or wherever, it'll only be a few minutes." He growled and started heating pans and chopping vegetables. He was a little bit excited to cook for the smaller man, he really was decent at it and he wanted to feed him something good as an apology for last night.

"Ah, ok." Izuku sat quietly at the floor level table in the living room and Katsuki could feel his eyes on him as he worked.

It really was only a few minutes before he had a small salad, lightly sautéed vegetables, egg fried rice and a platter of breakfast sausage spread on the table in front of the smaller man. He grinned in satisfaction when Izuku eyed the food hungrily, patiently waiting for Katsuki to join him at the table. He brought over a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses before sitting opposite of the green-haired Omega.

"Don't be shy, dig in." Katsuki muttered as he started filling his own plate. Izuku smiled and followed suit, and they started eating in comfortable silence. He smiled as the green-haired Omega thoroughly enjoyed his cooking, it was plastered all over the other man's face as he chewed enthusiastically and made small noises of pleasure with every bite of meat.

They finished their food and Izuku sat back with a sigh of contentment. "Thanks, Kacchan. That was really good." He complimented and Katsuki grinned, he had accomplished his mission.

"Glad you like it." He gathered their dishes and sat them in the sink to wash later. Izuku stood and stretched, his shirt pulling up enough to show his carved abdominal muscles, and Katsuki licked his lips.

"I really am going to head out now, thanks again for the food." Izuku padded to the front door and Katsuki followed, he wanted to stop the smaller man from leaving but he didn't have a decent reason to offer him so he tried to be polite instead.

"Come by any time." Izuku nodded at his words and smiled brightly as he slipped his shoes on. Katsuki held the door for him as he stepped out onto the apartment buildings' walkway.

"See you tomorrow Kacchan." The emerald-eyed man spoke as he waved and walked towards the stairs. Katsuki nodded and couldn't help but watch until he disappeared out of view down the steps before closing the door.

He faced his empty apartment and the contentment he'd been washed in faded away. His blood heated with something dark and familiar and he sneered at himself, of course, his bloodlust wouldn't leave him that easily. He padded into the kitchen to clean, he might as well spend his day off cleaning the house since he had nothing else to do and he'd been told not to exercise today… not to mention Izuku's scent was everywhere. It would be hard to relax if he didn't do something about it, he tried to focus on the task at hand but he knew he wouldn't relax until he could get back to the gym.

* * *

***One Month Later***

Izuku watched Katsuki wrap his fists in athletics tape, they were waiting with Toshinori for a sparring partner from another gym to arrive. The trainer had decided to call in different opponents for Katsuki after his second win in the rookie tournament, where he had almost killed his opponent in the first round.

It was obvious his skill was far above what the tournament competitors could keep up with and the ash-blonde Alpha had been explosively frustrated with his ten-second K.O. so, with his semi-final fight approaching Toshinori was trying to ease his frustration by letting him fight opponents who were established professionals, with higher skill and endurance, under the guise of sparring, but even then, the Alpha had yet to lose.

He sighed as the newest victim sauntered into the gym, another smug Alpha, trailed by a thin weaselly looking trainer. They walked straight through the gym to Toshinori and the older blonde Alpha smiled politely at the pair.

This would be Katsuki's last sparring match before his fight next week and Izuku worried slightly for the clueless Alpha who had just walked in, the other man probably thought he was here to teach some young punk a lesson, in reality, it was him who was in danger.

The two fighters got into the ring and Izuku couldn't help but turn his attention away from the brutal beating that would ensue. Plus, he had something else plaguing his thoughts, he knew the ash-blonde Alpha was hell-bent on not approaching him romantically until he won the tournament. He'd outright said so when Izuku had asked why he never challenged him during his fight nights, even though the Alpha was always there.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Izuku leaned over the table of applicants as he gathered the sheets and handed them off to Toshinori to organize. He always let the older-man choose his fighters for the night but he had gotten in the habit of scanning them for Katsuki's name. Again, the Alpha hadn't submitted a challenge._

_He caught the ash-blonde Alpha that night after his fights. They had stayed on good terms after the night they slept together but never said or did anything further and he was becoming frustrated for some sign that the other man was interested in him._

"_How come you never challenge me Katsuki?!" He had been frustrated and amped up from the adrenaline of fighting that night._

_The Alpha's eyes were a dark swirling scarlet when he answered. "Not yet Deku, when I challenge you, I intend to win. Once I'm the Rookie of the Year Champion, I'll be coming for that rematch." That was the moment Izuku realized that Katsuki was the most serious Alpha he had met yet._

_*****End Flashback*****_

Which had left him with a predicament, his heat was coming soon, he could feel the tell-tale signs and his mind had begun to work a little differently. He'd found himself fighting the urge to steal Katsuki's things, every time the Alpha left one of his shirts on a bench or threw his clothes out of the shower stall Izuku could feel his fingers itch with the desire to take it.

He kept denying himself though, he wasn't a thief, and he had never been ashamed of being an Omega, but if he straight up asked the ash-blonde Alpha for a 'scent soaked personal item' he was afraid of what kind of reaction he might get. It was basically like telling him he was going to masturbate to his image and smell, it was embarrassing to admit.

The fear of the pain of his heat without it though pushed him to steel his resolve. He would ask Katsuki tonight after he was done sparring. He turned back to the fight and his eyes widened as a spray of blood hit the mats in front of him. Katsuki's snarl of victory rang out as the visiting Alpha fell to the mat unconscious and bloodied. Izuku frowned slightly, he was getting faster, Katsuki had only been a pro for a few months and he was already on the fast track to becoming number one, for a split second, Izuku was jealous. He quickly shook the feeling away as Katsuki stepped out of the ring and grabbed his bag.

"I'm done for the day, these shits ain't worth it!" The Alpha snarled to Toshinori as he passed the trainer on his way to the locker room, Izuku shook his head slightly at the harsh words but could understand the frustration, the Alpha wanted a real fight. He followed the wild man into the locker room and didn't flinch as he threw his bag down and began tearing the contents out of it.

"Kacchan, I have something to ask you." He tried to get the other man's attention gently, but the Alpha was busy ripping his clothes from his body and growling mumbled insults at the Alpha who hadn't been much of an opponent.

"Kacchan…" He tried again, reaching out and catching the taller man's shoulder in a tight grip. He whirled to face Izuku, blazing scarlet eyes pinning him with a harsh glare, the Alpha's feral blood was still pumping through his veins and the thick scent of fiery smoke enveloped him. For a second, he thought of backing down, but he may not get another chance before his heat trapped him at home so he pushed down his nerves and ignored his instincts telling him to fear the ash-blonde Alpha right now.

He straightened and cleared his voice. "I have something important to ask you." He repeated himself and Katsuki's eyes focused slightly, although the Alpha's words were still harsh when he spoke.

"Tch, what is't Deku?" The Alpha asked in a loud bark as he shrugged off the hand Izuku had placed on his shoulder.

"I want something of yours… my heat… is coming." Izuku couldn't help but blush slightly at the last comment, hoping that he was being blunt enough for the bloodlust driven Alpha to understand his plea.

Katsuki recoiled slightly from him and a torrent of emotions twisted his face before his eyes brightened and a new flush rose to his cheeks, this one not out of anger. He sat heavily on the locker room bench and let his blood-soaked shirt fall from his hands, as he looked to the floor for several long seconds, breathing deeply, before looking back up at Izuku with clarity in his expression.

"You want something… like what?" Izuku was surprised at the Alpha's calm reply, he had silenced his killing instincts in seconds, and was being completely serious with Izuku's request.

"Ah, your favorite workout shirt, or…uhm something you wear to sleep…" He hadn't expected to get this far so quickly and Izuku blushed as he listed the things he had been tempted to steal over the last few days.

Katsuki pulled his bag closer on the bench and rifled through it once more before he frowned. "All of the clothes I brought today are new." He growled lowly and held up the black t-shirt that still had the price tag attached to it.

The Alpha eyed the shirt he had been fighting in earlier, Izuku followed his line of sight and shook his head roughly. "Not that, ah… its scent is tainted…" He mumbled and motioned to the blood spattering the hem of the material and blushed further, he felt like he was being picky when he should be grateful Katsuki was even humoring his request.

"I could bring you something tomorrow." Katsuki's voice was low and thick, it had Izuku shivering as it passed over his ears. He nodded quickly and smiled shyly at the ash-blonde Alpha.

"That would be great, I really… uhm… appreciate it Kacchan." Izuku swallowed thickly as Katsuki rose from his seat and pinned Izuku with a serious gaze.

"Fuck Deku, if it'll help you ease your heat, I'll give you whatever you want." Once again Izuku was surprised at the Alpha's honest reply. He watched in silence as Katsuki finally turned his scarlet gaze away and pulled the clean shirt he still had in his hand over his head before stuffing his bloodied shirt into his bag and zipping it shut.

He stepped to the locker room door before turning look at Izuku over his shoulder. "Text me tonight if you think of anything else you want." The Alpha's words were growled in hushed tones but Izuku didn't miss the blush that still covered his cheeks as he waved over his shoulder and left the green-haired man alone in the locker room.

He stood there in disbelief for a moment, he couldn't believe that had gone so smooth. Katsuki had acted like it was perfectly normal for him to ask the Alpha for such a thing, and he honestly couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

Katsuki eyed the clothing he had pulled out of his closet after he finished showering, his favorite workout shirt and the sweats he normally slept in. The normally innocent clothing looked ominous at that moment, he had agreed so readily to Izuku's request, but in reality, he was a wrecking ball of nerves and frustration.

He knew exactly what it meant for the Omega to ask him for such a thing and now he felt the honor and responsibility to answer that request to the best of his capabilities. He pulled out his phone and stared at the black screen. He wanted to talk to the green-haired fighter, to let him know that he was thinking about him.

He clicked his smartphone's On button and the screen illuminated. A few taps and swipes later he had an open blank message with Izuku's e-mail address hanging at the top.

_I pulled out what you asked for._

He typed and pressed the send button and quickly snapped a photo of his laid-out clothes and sent it behind his text. He didn't have to wait long for a reply as his phone buzzed seconds later.

_Thanks Kacchan!_

He smiled at the text, quickly tapping out a reply as he sat on his bed.

_You're welcome… you sure that's all you want?_

His heart thumped in his throat as the floating dots at the bottom of the screen told him Izuku was already typing out a reply.

_Yeah… I'm sad I won't get to see your fight._

Katsuki felt warmth bloom in his chest as he read the message. Izuku made him feel emotions that he had long forgotten existed in his usually rage-filled heart.

_It'll probably only be a few seconds long anyway._

He felt slightly smug with his sent reply, but it was the honest truth. Nobody but Izuku had been able to defeat him in the ring, and even then it had been weeks since they had sparred together, Toshinori said it was to prevent Katsuki from forming bad habits but he genuinely missed the close contact with the emerald-eyed man and the feeling of going toe to toe with a real fighter.

_Yeah, you're right, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Kacchan._

Katsuki typed out his own 'Good Night' before hitting send and closing his phone's screen, tossing the small piece of technology onto the floor beside him. He eyed the clothing on his bed once more, he grinned slightly to himself and stripped off his clothes, putting on the ones he intended to give to Izuku. Wearing them tonight would help his scent stick even further.

He slipped under his quilt and let his body relax as much as he could, releasing his pheromones into the room and hopefully soaking his clothes in his calm scent, he wanted to do everything he could to help Izuku through his heat, and he felt truly honored that the Omega was craving him during his heats, it was the biggest compliment Katsuki had ever received as an Alpha.

He closed his eyes and sleep took hold of him as he thought of Izuku's sweetly smiling face.

The next day Katsuki stood outside of Izuku's apartment door, his hand hovering over the doorbell while nervousness flooded his veins. The green-haired man hadn't shown up at the gym today, and it was already getting dark, which meant the Omega's heat had most likely already started. He looked at the bag in his hand and cursed at himself, feeling frustrated at his lack of a spine at the moment.

He finally pushed the button with a small stream of cuss words. Waiting with bated breath as he heard a few small thumps from the other side of the door before it cracked open only a few inches. Messy green curls came into view and Katsuki slapped a hand over his nose and mouth and held his breath to prevent breathing in the thick heated air he could feel rushing out of the crack in the door.

"Here…Deku." Katsuki held out the small duffle bag he'd brought towards the door and mumbled through his poorly improvised face mask. He stood statue-still as the door shut and a scraping click sounded before it opened again, the weight of the bag was pulled from his hand and he chanced sliding his eyes back towards the door to look at the smaller man's figure.

He sucked in a breath at the sight before him and cursed wildly under his breath as the pheromones leaking out of the apartment hit his senses like a punch to the gut. Izuku was absolutely gorgeous, one hand pulling the front of the oversized green shirt he wore down to cover himself while the other took Katsuki's bag. Thickly toned muscle twitched along the green-haired man thighs as he shifted in place and Katsuki could smell the heady scent of slick, the smaller man was literally dripping wet. His eyes flew upwards and he felt his blood rush to his groin as clouded emerald eyes met his gaze, the heat from the smaller man's flushed cheeks seemed to warm the air between him and he panted lightly in the effort of standing upright. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Th-thanks… Ka… chan." The barely audible whisper of Izuku's voice had every muscle in his body throbbing to reach for the smaller man, he bit into his lower lip behind his hand and tried to reign in his reactions.

"Tch, close the damn door Deku. I can't fucking move." He growled through clenched teeth, the blood pooling against his tongue doing nothing to dull the fire of lust running through his veins, and it was taking everything ounce of control he had to stay statue still.

He barely registered the slight nod of the smaller man as he disappeared and the door shut with a painful scraping click confirming it was securely locked. Katsuki turned from the portal and gripped the railing as he staggered under the weight of his own burning lust.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted at himself as he pushed off the railing and stepped down the stairs two at a time.

As he trudged down the sidewalk headed towards home, Katsuki didn't catch the shifting figure that stepped out from under the stairway leading to Izuku's apartment. A bloodied gaze, peeking out from under greasy silver strands followed him until he was fully out of sight.

* * *

Tomura flicked his cigarette as he leaned on the building, he had been scoping out earlier. He was sure that Bakugou would win his next fight and rise to the final match in the rookie tournament, where he would be waiting to murder him.

He smirked as he thought of the pleasure, he'd take in ruining the young fighters' prospects for a bright future just as he had done with all of his other opponents so far. That was what professional MMA was to Shiguraki Tomura, a license to maim and kill.

Still, there was no reason to play fair, so he'd come to check out the brat's gym today. Only to be disappointed with hours of basic training before stumbling onto something truly interesting. Seeing the ash-blonde Alpha's reaction to the Omega inside the apartment from beneath the metal grate had been interesting, even from so far away he'd felt the pull to mount the fertile male the moment the door was opened, yet Bakugou had forced himself to remain in control, the Alpha _cared_ for the pitiful creature inside and that was truly laughable.

Devilish thoughts crossed his mind as he took another long drag from his cigarette, the rookie final fight would be a real blast.

* * *

*** Thanks for reading! I tried doing my time-lapse mid-chapter this time instead of starting off with it. Let me know what you guys think. For anyone wondering it's been about 4 months in story-time from start till now. As always, please leave me a review, I really appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Marking

Katsuki let his blood burn close to its boiling point. The Beta in front of him had put up more of a fight than he had been expecting. Iida Tenya, he ingrained the name into his memory as he barely ducked out of the way of a slicing heel kick that was aimed at taking him down for good. The man was fast and precise, despite not having the killing intent and intensity of most Alpha's, he was making for a tougher opponent due to his meticulous strategy and clean movements. He was a man worthy of Katsuki's respect as a fighter, but he would still be the victor in this match.

He hit the mat and rolled into his opponent's leg. Letting his instinct power his movements, he slammed his hands against the floor and kicked off of the mat to twist his legs into a whirling kick. His opponent hesitated at that moment and caught a heel swung at full force into his side, knocking the wind out of the dark-haired Beta.

Katsuki rolled with the momentum and pulled his legs back underneath him as Iida tried to regain his footing, but he wouldn't give him the time to recover.

He pushed off the mat with incredible speed and dove in for the finishing blow when the ring of the bell pierced through the blood-lusted haze floating through his mind. Katsuki pulled back from the injured Beta. He hadn't noticed the incoming knee that was inches away from his face. He sneered menacingly as the other man stiffly turned and walked back to his corner to recover from the damage.

Katsuki turned back to his waiting trainer and frowned at Toshinori's worried look. He snapped at the older man as he reached his corner and plopped down on the stool.

"What're you frownin' for? I was about to win." He growled and eyed his trainer carefully as the man kneeled in front of him.

"Why are you rushing, Bakugou? Iida is fast, you have to keep that in mind. That last exchange would have been a toss-up." Toshinori's words were the truth and honestly, Katsuki knew why he was more amped up than normal. Izuku wasn't here and even more so, Katsuki knew exactly where he was. Every moment he wasn't drowning in the thrill of the fight, his thoughts filled with Izuku.

"Tch, it's nothin'. Everything's fine." He growled back at the older man in frustration as he tried to stay focused on the fight replaying through his mind. He hadn't been _that_ sloppy.

"Focus on what's in front of you, Bakugou," Toshinori spoke with concern. He could see through the Alpha's frustrated veil and that irritated Katsuki even more.

The bell rang, signaling their one-minute break was over. Katsuki arose from his seat and paced to the center of the ring. He wanted to end this fight and to text Izuku to see if it was safe to see him.

He couldn't clear his mind fast enough as the referee called the second round to a start. Katsuki tasted blood was planted firmly against his cheek. He clenched his jaw against the smarting pain and spit out the blood filling his mouth. His focus, returning in full force as he took in a quick breath and pulled his stance back together.

As usual, Toshinori was right. As much as Katsuki hated it, he needed to focus on what was right in front of him.

* * *

Tomura grinned as he inconspicuously stepped up the stairs behind _Plus Ultra Training. _He was watching Katsuki's fight live on his phone. He smirked as the Alpha struggled to secure his win. "What trash."

He would still have fun breaking the man both mentally and physically. He clicked his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket before inhaling deeply outside the thick metal portal that led to Izuku. He could still smell the sweet scent of pheromones coming from within, but it was lacking in intensity.

He lightly clicked his tongue in disappointment, he had wanted to take the Omega in the height of his heat. Perhaps he would even mark him. But it didn't matter, he would still be too weak to resist him. What would be even more fun, is if he had sense enough to fight back. He rapped his knuckles lightly against the door and waited as soft footsteps thudded towards the door from the other side.

It cracked open a few inches and Tomura felt his mouth pool with drool at the fresh scent that came rushing out of the apartment. He grinned menacingly and leaned his weight on the slightly ajar door, staring down into wide emerald eyes.

"Well hello, " He cackled as the Omega tried to slam the door shut, but it was too late. He wedged his foot in the crevice and slammed his weight against the door, snapping the frail chain that the Omega trusted would protect him.

Tomura stepped into the open doorway and whistled lowly at the sight before him. This Omega was a little different. He was short and petite, but his body looked to be toned and ready to fight. A far cry from the thin and frail male Omega's he had bedded up until now. He licked his lips in anticipation as he kneeled over the stunned green-haired man.

"That wasn't nice, Izuku. I came to play. You should at least invite me inside." His breath, heavy as his hands reached for the shirt covering the smaller man's torso, intending to rip the material off.

He was genuinely surprised, however as the Omega snarled at him, he twisted with diligence and skill, bringing his legs up to tangle in his own only to flip their positions. He hardly had time to move as an elbow slammed down into the floor beside his face, burning emerald-eyes staring down at him.

"Get out, scum!" The omega shouted over him. Twisting again, he sneered as he blocked his head from a rush of blows. This wasn't how he'd envisioned this going.

He spat through his guard, hitting his target directly in the face. The action, startling the smaller man on top of him, giving him time to buck the Omega off while the green-haired man recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, disgusting! you're sick!" The words stung Tomura, rage overcoming him.

He rushed the smaller man, a hand shooting out to encase his throat while the other recoiled. He grabbed at the fabric of his target's torso, his fingers digging into the man's waist in a bruising grip as he flooded the room in his Alpha pheromones. He would beat the smaller man into submission if he needed to. He squeezed the Omega's throat tightly as he snarled back at Tomura, attempting to hit him with swings that had no power.

"Not feeling so strong now, are you, bitch?" Tomura growled against the Omega's lips, his tongue snaking out to slide against the smaller man's neck. He felt pure delight in the choking sounds coming from his prey in front of him. He sank into his lust as he pressed himself against the trapped Omega, grinding his growing erection into the smaller man's stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Bakugou won't want you, " He sneered against the smaller man's neck. The hand pinning his waist moved to pull down the sweats covering the Omega's bottom half. The fabric fell to pool at the floor and Tomura slid his fingers along the half-hard erection he had uncovered.

"See, you're into it." His fingers continued further, meeting liquid as they neared the prize he had came here for. He sneered in delight as he shoved his finger roughly into the soft opening.

The Omega choked out an angry gasp as he thrashed against the wall. Tomura pressed his body harder against his naked prey. He released the naked man's neck to reach down and free his erection. He had played around too long, but he wasn't expecting the wrenching pain that bloomed in his side knocking him across the entrance of the apartment.

It felt like lightning had struck in the air around them. Tomura didn't see the carefully aimed knee coming for him. He had dropped his guard for only a second and the Omega had used the opportunity to kick off the wall he previously thrashed against and knee his attacker in the gut hard enough to have him seeing stars. 'Damn, what was this Omega made of?'

"I said… _get… out_." Tomura looked up through hazy eyes as the man he'd had at his mercy moments earlier was stalking towards him like a true predator. The tables had turned in an instant. His emerald eyes flashing, even those sweet Omega pheromones were laced with an acidic hatred now. He cursed Izuku inwardly as he tried to drag himself up from the floor.

He didn't get the chance as Izuku had kicked him roughly in the same spot that still sang with pain. The second blow, pushing him outside of the apartment and onto the balcony. He looked back through pained eyes as the Omega's burning gaze disappeared and the door was slammed shut. Several scraping clicks signaled that he wouldn't be able to bust it down so easily if he were to make another attempt.

Coughing and spewing up blood, Tomura pushed himself up from the floor. That had been unexpected. He had never met an Omega with such fire. Perhaps he would be worth more than just his usual ruining. He spat out the blood he'd coughed into his mouth and pulled out his phone to call for a cab only to see Bakugou's name highlighted under the word 'Win' on the streaming video that had recently ended.

He sneered at the screen and trudged down the stairs. He hoped he had done enough to at least throw the Alpha further off his game. He would enjoy beating the man down before he claimed the unique omega he had discovered.

He walked a few blocks until he got to a busy intersection. He waved down the first cab he saw and once it came to a stop he climbed inside. He needed to plan his moves more carefully, he acknowledged as he assessed his burning side. Tomura growled out an address to the cab driver and he was driven from the scene. The only trace of him would be his pungent scent, violating Izuku's domain and even more tragically, his body.

* * *

Izuku shivered against the door, sinking to his knees. He hadn't experienced terror like that in such a long time. His body felt weak, unable to resist the freak that had presented itself at his door. His stomach lurched at the thought of the places the Alpha had touched him, causing him to rush for his bathroom. He kneeled over the toilet just as he began to vomit. Everything that he had eaten for dinner was now occupying the porcelain bowl.

He stood on unsteady legs and flushed the disgusting mess down the drain, his already aching throat, now raw and burning on the inside as well as the outside. He trembled in the frigid air. Consumed by what had just happened, he felt his stomach roll again. He eyed the shower and turned the faucet's knob. Blistering hot water poured from the shower's head. After a few seconds, he stepped beneath the spray. He grabbed a bar of soap off a hanging rack and went to work, trying to scrub away the filth he felt that still clung to him.

After several long moments of recalling the incident and when his skin finally felt raw from the intense scrubbing, he would set the bar back in it's resting place. Izuku leaned against the shower wall as he processed the wave of emotions. He cursed his body. If he hadn't been in heat, beating down that pervert would have been easy. He was so close too. He could feel his heat leaving him with every passing minute. Perhaps it was the disgust he was feeling that fought his heat off so violently.

He finally turned off the rush of hot water and stepped out, grabbing a clean towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around himself. He approached the mirror and wiped away the condensation, freezing at the reflection that stared back at him.

Defined purple ribbons wrapped around his throat, redness, and swelling branching out from the fast-forming bruises. He opened the towel to survey the rest of the damage. A second bruise wrapped around his waist on his left side. He closed the towel and hung his head unable to meet the eyes of the Omega starting back at him. He felt the shame of being Omega fill him for the first time and it was just when he had finally picked an Alpha that he truly wanted to date too.

The creep had mentioned Katsuki's name. 'Did they know each other somehow?' He tried to calm his mind by searching through his wide repertoire of mental notes. He had a nagging feeling that he recognized the silver-haired Alpha from somewhere. And there it was; an image of a flyer for the rookie tournament came to mind. It depicted one of the fighters bearing an unmistakable resemblance to the Alpha that had assaulted him.

Shigaraki Tomura, he would never forget a fighter's information. He had researched this one when Katsuki's tournaments first began. He shook as the fear from before threatened to return with the newfound knowledge.

His legs quivered as he walked to his bedroom and pulled on his favorite oversized green shirt and a pair of loose gym shorts he had folded and left in the hamper earlier. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and forget everything that had just happened, but he knew that was impossible. As if the world was trying to prove him right, his phone lit up next to the bed where he had left it charging. He was surprised at the blinking message saying he had nine missed texts and four missed calls all spanning over the last hour.

He slid open the screen and clicked the message notification. Katsuki's name popped up in the sent box for every text. He could feel his heart starting to race as he read the messages.

_Guess what Deku… I won. _

_Not a real shocker, huh? _

_You still having a hard time?_

_I thought it would be over by tonight… I really wanted to have dinner._

_To celebrate, ya'know?_

_At least answer so I know you're alive._

_I'm starting to really worry, Izuku._

_Answer my calls… please!_

_I'm coming over…_

Izuku quickly checked his missed calls and confirmed his suspicion. They were all from Katsuki. He checked the time of the last message. He could feel panic grip his heart as he realized it was from over twenty minutes ago.

He raced to the front door and gathered his discarded and torn clothing into his arms, tears of shame pooling at the corners of his eyes as he jogged to the kitchen and stuffed the clothing into the trashcan. It was too late to call and try to stop the Alpha from coming. He would be here any moment.

His mind swirled with wild thoughts. He didn't want Katsuki to see him like this; to know he'd been too weak to protect himself and that another Alpha had touched him so intimately. Even if he hadn't wanted it, he was ashamed. A rushing torrent of self-deprecating thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he heard his apartment doorbell ring followed by a light rapping and a low familiar rasping voice.

"Izuku?" His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He tried to call out to the Alpha to reassure him and attempt to make him leave without entering, but all he could do was hoarsely whisper as his voice wouldn't allow it.

Tears finally leaked down his cheeks and he shivered in the onslaught of shame as the ash-blonde Alpha's voice called out to him again.

"I just… just… are you okay, Deku? I can smell another Alpha out here… did something happen?" He sank against the door for support as the sound of Katsuki's concerned voice pulled at something deep in his soul.

"I'm… ok, " He rasped as loudly as he could through his tightened throat. He shuddered when a loud thud sounded from outside of the door. Katsuki's voice came through, directly on the other side from where he was pressed against it.

"Izuku?... Open the door." A moment of silence passed and Izuku prayed the Alpha would just go home, but his heart ached painfully when the next word crossed the metal barrier.

"Please?" The word came out as a low whine in the Alpha's uniquely gravely tone and he found himself reaching up to unlatch the array of locks he'd set in place earlier. He wanted the comfort Katsuki was offering too much to deny himself any longer and if the Alpha really did abandon him after seeing his weakness, then at least he could finally breakdown instead of holding the shattering pieces together.

He turned his face away and hid his tear-filled eyes before opening the door. He slowly slid back on the floor hiding his body from view and waited for Katsuki to come inside. Izuku shivered and stifled a sob as the scent of thick smoke and burnt caramel curled around him. Katsuki smelled worried and exhausted.

Izuku couldn't resist turning to look at the Alpha who was kneeling on the floor next to him. He pushes the door closed. His gaze slowly lifted to meet Katsuki's and he let out a small shame-filled whine at what he saw. Blazing scarlet mapped out his body before stopping at his neck and rising to meet him. He wanted to speak, but his voice wouldn't come out more than a whisper.

"K-Kacchan…" He stopped when Katsuki leaned a little closer, tears of frustration forming at the corners of his scarlet orbs.

"What happened?" His strangled question with pure concern in his voice had Izuku reaching out to curl his hands into the taller man's shirt, the dam of emotion he had been holding back bursting as hot tears rolled down his face. He leaned against the shoulder in front of him.

* * *

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's shivering frame. His heart pounded fast in his chest as his brain worked to put everything together. He had been worried while he waited outside of Izuku's door that the green-haired man may have invited someone inside to help him during his heat.

His mind had been a swirling vortex of doubt and anxiety, but now, looking at the smaller man curled against his chest, it was obvious something much more sinister had happened. He had only taken in his appearance quickly, but it was obvious the Omega had been attacked.

He felt the earth-shattering need to kill whoever had laid their hands on Izuku. He felt his pheromones spike in the midst of rage and cursed at himself under his breath while he tried to reign in his temper.

He scooped the shivering Omega into his arms and walked further into the apartment. The heady scent of Izuku's heat pheromones were strongest coming from the door on the left of the hallway. He strode into the room, relieved when the foreign Alpha's scent couldn't be found anywhere inside- it was Izuku's bedroom.

He laid Izuku on the neatly made bed. His heart ached when the smaller man's grip tightened on his shirt. He wanted to do something- anything to ease the Omega's suffering in that moment. He was crossing every barrier he'd set in place, but for a moment he let his instincts bubble to the surface, searching for what he should do. All his mind could think of was to hold the smaller man.

He moved slowly in case it wasn't what Izuku was asking for, curling himself onto his side in front of the emerald-eyed man on his bed. He gave a smile when Izuku pulled him closer, burying his face against his chest and inhaling deeply. Katsuki pulled his arms around the petite man's waist, holding him and drinking in his scent.

He knew this was dangerous when he could still smell the faint heat rising from Izuku's body, but he had gone too far to back out now, and honestly, he didn't want to leave the Omega's side. He could feel the lust in his blood rising, pooling in his groin, but he tried to ignore his body's reaction and focus on Izuku.

His focus snapped the moment narrow hips pressed against his and he felt the heat of Izuku's own pulsing erection. He froze, lust gripping him as he inhaled and was flooded with a new wave of fresh pheromones.

"Deku…?" He questioned warily as Izuku pulled himself up Katsuki's body until they were facing each other. The Omega's emerald gaze sparkled with a vulnerability he had never seen before. The smaller man leaned forward, his lips hovering over Katsuki's as he spoke in a strangled whisper.

"Erase his scent, " The hoarse barely audible request had Katsuki's body igniting with fire. He didn't hesitate as he pushed forward, molding his lips against Izuku's. He opened his mouth and caressed the smaller man's bottom lip, growling lightly in pleasure when he opened willingly and Katsuki dove his tongue inside, Izuku's taste spilling over his senses. It had him impossibly hard in seconds, but still, he ignored it in favor of exploring further.

His hands slipped under the hem of Izuku's shirt and the emerald-eyed man pulled away with a painful hiss of air, sucking between his teeth. Katsuki looked down and his blood boiled at the sight of purple bruising that marked Izuku's waist in a wide hand-sized bruise.

He growled in anger and rolled himself on top of the smaller man, tugging his shirt gently over his head. He slowed his movements as he bent down and captured Izuku's mouth again, slowly bringing his hands to rub soothing circles around the bruised area. His anger was with himself and all Alpha's. Not the beautiful creature lying beneath him.

He broke away from the Omega's lips to trail his mouth down the side of Izuku's neck, licking gently at the bruised skin that circled his neck in a dark ring. His hands searched further, mapping out the dips and planes of the Omega's toned body. He brushed across one of his nipples and sucked in a breath of thick pheromones as Izuku let out a hoarse moan and bucked his hips up to meet Katsuki's, their clothed erections grinding together.

Katsuki growled softly as he slid down and placed a gentle kiss on Izuku's chest before swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, loving the way it caused the smaller man to move underneath him. He closed his lips around the soft flesh and suckled gently before lashing it harshly with his tongue.

His hands continued exploring, dipping into the waistband of the smaller man's gym shorts. He brushed across the hot length he found there. Katsuki pulled away from Izuku's chest and traced up his body with those deep red eyes, searching him for any signs of resistance as he pulled the fabric down and curled his hand around the pulsing flesh. His own need pulsed through his veins as Izuku arched into his touch and he began to stroke in steady gentle motions.

Izuku twisted and turned under his touch, gasping out hoarse whispers. He bit into his bottom lip, trying to reign back his own burning lust, but his attempt was ruined when Izuku's hand flew to his neck, dragging his head down until the Omega's lips were next to his ear.

"More, " The harsh whisper against his ear had Katsuki panting with his own need as he ground his hips down into Izuku's thighs to relieve some of the ache he was feeling. His hands moved quickly to strip the smaller man of hist last article of clothing before pulling off his own shirt, the fabric soaked in his sweat.

"Damn it, 'Zuku, " He ground out in self frustration as his body heated further the moment his hands returned to the flushed skin underneath of him. He wrapped one hand back in place around Izuku's erection and pumped slowly as he drank in the sight below him with hungry eyes. The omega's body was flushed everywhere he had touched. Izuku writhed under Katsuki's touch and gasped with pleasure.

"You're so fucking perfect, " He said in a deep growl. He slid his free hand down the Omega's side, curving around his firmly muscled backside. He stopped when he felt hot slick slide against his fingers, dripping from the smaller man's lush ass in waves. He caught Izuku's gaze and his cock throbbed at the drunken pleasure written in the emerald eyes staring back at him.

Katsuki rumbled low in his chest, his mind heavy with Izuku's scent. He couldn't resist the urge to taste him. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth, slowing the pumping of his other hand while he kept Izuku's gaze and darted his tongue out to lick at his fingers.

He couldn't hold back the throaty groan he released at the taste that exploded across his senses. The smaller man tasted like evergreen mints, clean and sweet. He continued to lick his fingers clean, lost in the taste until his senses picked up something subtle, the acidic scent he'd smelled at the door.

Hatred rose up from his core and red bled into his vision as he stared at his hand and realized where the scent was coming from. He snarled into the air, his mind reeled as his thin line of control snapped. _'Erase his scent.'_ Izuku's words from earlier, the only thing ringing clearly in his mind as he leaned back and forced the smaller man to turn over. He ignored the small gasp in pain from his rough movements.

Katsuki wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him up to his knees, the foul, acidic stench growing slightly stronger as Katsuki spread Izuku's cheeks with his other hand and leaned down, dragging his tongue across the dripping opening. He followed his sense of taste, mapping out every place that didn't smell completely of Izuku with long swipes of his tongue.

He removed the arm holding the Omega up, his hand returning to the smaller mans dripping erection and pumped it roughly. Izuku's body shook with pleasure, his hoarse gasps and whispers only fueling Katsuki's own burning lust. He drove his tongue into the twitching opening and almost came at the taste, feeling the Omega's moist heat and twitching muscles around his probing organ.

Izuku pushed back against Katsuki's face encouraging him despite barely being able to hold himself up. He gave in to his feral desires, roughly fucking the emerald-eyed man with his tongue. He sped up his stroking hand and was rewarded when the Omega finally came, his body spasming and sinking against the bed as Katsuki pulled his face away from his prize. He licked his lips, still stroking the smaller man's erection, and watched as he rode out his orgasm.

He was drunk on lust and heat pheromones. He needed more. He pulled his hand away from the smaller man's length that had begun hardening again and gripped his hips, turning him onto his back once more. Hooded emerald eyes stared back at him. The sated flush of Izuku's body radiated heat and he crawled forward slightly, spreading the smaller man's legs so he could slide between them, pressing his still clothed erection against the moist heat in front of him. He closed his eyes and growled lowly in an attempt to clear his mind and gain some form of control. He had to _stop_, a small voice argued in the back of his mind and he froze for a moment.

He shivered violently when a warm hand gripped his shoulder and another slid against his cheek before wrapping around the back of his neck. His eyes wrenched open as Izuku pulled him down and pressed his lips firmly against Katsuki's. His hips rolled forward as he melted into the sweet touch. Their lips moved slowly and the hand at his shoulder stroked down his back in soothing circles.

" …'s… ok, " The soft whisper spilled from Izuku's lips as they pulled apart for air. Katsuki growled dangerously as the hand at his back moved between them and palmed his straining erection. Izuku pulled him down once more so that he could speak into his ear.

"I… trust you." Katsuki's teeth ached with the urge to bite into Izuku's neck underneath his mouth as the smaller man whispered against his ear. 'He shouldn't trust him.' He struggled to form the words. White-hot pleasure flew across his body as Izuku's hand slipped into the hem of his pants and wrapped around his throbbing cock, pumping slowly.

He gave in to the feeling of bliss and reached down to pull his sweats over his hips, kicking them the rest of the way off. Izuku's hand never stopped stroking him in slow motions. He choked back the growl building in his throat at the feeling of their cocks pressing together as the smaller man continued to stroke him. Instead, he leaned forward, wrapping one arm under Izuku's shoulders as he pushed his mouth against the emerald-eyed man's lips in a bruising kiss. His other hand moved down the Omega's body until it met in the place where their bodies pressed together. He easily lifted the smaller man's waist, breaking his hold on his aching cock.

Katsuki pulled his hips back and pushed forward again out of instinct, sliding his hard length through Izuku's spread cheeks, rubbing against his twitching opening and coating himself in the slick that leaked with every spasm. His mind struggled to maintain reality as he rocked his hips slowly, not being able to control the low growls that spilled from his throat as he nipped at Izuku's lips. He lost himself to the feeling of the emerald-eyed man's body. He broke away from their kiss and leaned forward, panting harshly as Izuku wrapped his thighs around Katsuki's waist. Izuku pulled him tightly against his body, the smaller man's own hard length rubbing against Katsuki's stomach with every thrust of his hips.

His blood felt like lava rushing through his veins. Every thrust slid his pulsing length through tight muscles, coating it in more wetness and excruciating heat. His teeth ached with the urge to sink into Izuku's neck. He fought the urge even as his arm shook with the effort to hold himself up as he leaned down, pressing his face into the crook of the smaller man's neck.

He took a breath of the Omega's heat pheromones, driving his lust further. He could feel his cock swelling and his senses burned as Izuku panted in his ear, thrashing wildly as he came once more. Hot liquid splashed against his abs as he hoarsely called out Katsuki's name.

"Ah… Ka… tsuki, " He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face into his arm under Izuku's shoulder, the words finally driving him over the edge. He bit into his arm, breaking the skin, and drawing blood as his teeth sank into his own flesh. He came against the emerald-eyed man's body, his cock spraying ribbons of cum between Izuku's tight cheeks as he shook in pleasure and rode out the orgasm pulsing through him for several long moments.

His mind came down from the high he'd been riding. He pulled his mouth away from his arm, ignoring the bleeding wound as he leaned up, looking down at the exhausted Omega that had passed out beneath him. Tear-stained cheeks were flushed with sated lust, his body glistened slightly and he was completely defenseless in that moment. Katsuki pulled himself up and frowned at the stickiness that clung to both of them as he moved. He gently unwrapped Izuku's legs from around him and slid out from between them, ignoring the shiver of lust that skated up his spine as his cock slid free.

He stood and padded out of the bedroom, searching quickly for the bathroom. He grabbed a clean rag off the counter and ran the tap on hot, washing his wound and cleaning himself up before wringing the rag clean and returning to the bedroom with it. It was oddly soothing to wipe the smaller man clean. He mumbled softly in his sleep as Katsuki gently moved the warm rag against his sensitive body, cleaning him of their combined mess and tucked him under the covers of the bed.

He sat there for a moment, rag discarded to the side, watching the smaller man sleep peacefully. He knew he should probably leave, but his chest ached with the need to stay near the green-haired man. He finally gave in, pulling the covers back so he could slide in and wrapped himself against the Omega's back. He pulled him close as he breathed in his scent and finally relaxed.

He didn't deserve this bliss, but for now, he would take what he was freely given. Pitch black consumed him, a deep sleep enveloping his consciousness as he closed his eyes. Content that for now, he had soothed Izuku's suffering.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes slowly, his throat ached and he blinked his weary lids, taking in the quiet room and fading scent of smoke and sugar that lingered around him as he stretched in the empty bed. So it hadn't been a dream. He frowned as his chest coiled painfully at the empty feeling of the bed next to him, the Alpha could have stayed, yet he hadn't.

He sat up and blushed as the blanket covering him pooled around his naked waist. He quickly rose and went to his hamper of clean clothes, pulling on a black t-shirt and another pair of dark green gym shorts. He caught the scent of cinnamon and the sound of clanking dishes in the kitchen and his heart raced. He thought Katsuki had left.

He moved as quickly as he could with his body still protesting any harsh movement. The walk from his bedroom to the kitchen seemed impossibly long and his eyes widened when he stepped into the room. Cinnamon, smoke, and a delicate sweetness filled his senses as his eyes watered and his heart soared with emotion.

Katsuki stood at his stove, stirring a pot with one hand while he leaned on the counter with the other. The kitchen table had been set with a few bowls and glasses filled with water and juice. He padded lightly across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the ash-blonde Alpha's waist.

"I thought you left…" His voice was still hoarse but he managed to speak above a whisper. Katsuki stiffened slightly and turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"You feel ok?" His rough voice was low and laced with concern and Izuku smiled. Katsuki really was different from any Alpha he'd met before. He nodded against his back and released his grip when the taller man turned around to face him fully, his bandaged arm coming into view. Izuku gasped, reaching out to grab the injured limb pulling at the bandages covering the wound from view.

"What happened?" He asked in a cracked voice, his eyes flying to meet Katsuki's scarlet gaze. The Alpha just shrugged slightly and gently pulled his arm out of Izuku's hands.

"It's nothin'. Sit down. Breakfast is ready." Katsuki nodded to the table and Izuku worried his lip between his teeth. The Alpha was trying to distract him with food, though his stomach did growl loudly at the smell of the sweet concoction just out of his view. He eyed the bandage covering Katsuki's arm once more before he nodded and made his way to the table.

He sat and took a grateful drink of water. He didn't know if he could swallow any food but he was determined to try, especially since Katsuki had cooked for him. He watched the Alpha carefully as he brought several serving bowls to the table and his eyes watered, looking at the meal sitting before him. Hot porridge and puréed cinnamon apples. His eyes met Katsuki's as the Alpha settled across from him at the table and the other man looked away, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"I figured your throat'd be sore, " He growled under his breath as his expression took on a dark tone. Izuku held back the tears he felt threatening to spill over. He felt like he didn't deserve Katsuki's care and kindness. He still felt dirty, but he was grateful as he filled his bowls and ate at a slow pace under the Alpha's watchful gaze, knowing that he would have to tell him everything when he was able. He owed the man a true explanation for his weakness.

* * *

***Thank you for reading once again. I found a great beta reader to help with this story so I hope it flows well and reads cleaner. As always please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Bloodlust

Katsuki sat on the locker room bench, waiting for the weigh-in and press meeting that he was about to be forced to suffer through to begin. Izuku and Toshinori stood silently in the room, the weight of this fight pressing heavily over all of them. He tried to clear his thoughts, but the memory from weeks ago flew back into his mind as he looked at the faded and yellowing bruises wrapping around Izuku's throat.

*****Flashback*****

Katsuki walked into the staff office in the gym. Toshinori and Izuku sat on the couch. The green-haired fighter was mumbling under his breath the same way Katsuki had caught him doing during the last night of his heat. On the table in front of them was an open folder. Toshinori waved him over.

He walked across the room and pulled the chair from behind the desk, rolling it to the coffee table before sitting down. Izuku snapped out of his stupor. Worried emerald eyes flew to meet him and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he tasted the air. He could smell the change in the Omega's normally bright scent.

"K-Kacchan, y-your next fight…" The Omega turned his eyes away. Toshinori sighed next to the smaller man as he picked up the folder on the table and handed it to Katsuki.

"The final is a match… against Shiguraki Tomura." The trainer paused, letting him take in the photo and vague details on the paper in his hands.

"It's the Alpha that broke into Izuku's apartment." The older man sneered with obvious hatred, his eyes blazing as Katsuki's own scarlet flew to meet his gaze as he spoke.

He looked back at the picture staring up at him and anger pulsed through his veins as images circled his mind. They were of the slick grey hair and bloodshot eyes that looked lifelessly back at him. His hands shook as he read the information carefully, embedding it into his memory. He looked back up at the pair that sat across from him, the fire pumping through his veins making it difficult to control his pheromones as he rose from his chair and tossed the folder back down onto the coffee table.

"I'll kill him!" He snarled into the air and Izuku jumped up from his seat on the couch, tears threatening to burst from the corners of his emerald eyes as he spoke quietly. It had only been a few days since the incident. He grappled at his throat that was still tender as if he could see it happening all over again.

"You can't, Kacchan! You could lose your license." The emerald-eyed man grabbed him by the shoulders roughly and pleaded with him, but Katsuki snarled back at him.

"You're the reason I fight, Deku!" He pulled the smaller man over the table and planted his mouth firmly against his lips. He poured all of his frustration into the action as he melded their mouths together for a moment before pulling away and pushing Izuku to sit in the chair he had been using earlier. He knelt down in front of him and rested his head against the Omega's chest wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight intimate embrace. He did not care that Toshinori was watching them with thinly veiled surprise.

"I will win this fight." He growled roughly against the smaller man's chest. His blood would begin to cool as Izuku returned the embrace, wrapping his warm arms around Katsuki's shoulders.

"I know you will, Kacchan… but don't ruin your career." His choked plea wounded Katsuki's heart, but he stayed silent, lingering for a long moment before pulling away and heading for the door. He would train until he dropped.

*****End Flashback*****

In the four weeks he'd had to prepare for the fight, Katsuki had trained every day until he couldn't move. Only stopping to rest when Toshinori forced him to. The last few days had been hell. He was itching to feel Tomura's blood coating his hands. He wanted so desperately to perpetually break the silver-haired bastard. He looked up with a burning glare as the door to the locker room was pushed open. A neatly dressed tournament official stepped into the room.

"Bakugou Katsuki, we're ready for you." The man spoke into the thick air of the room, cowering slightly as he rose silently and stalked out the door. He already knew the way to the weigh-in room. He led the way, chaos stirring inside him. The official followed with Toshinori and Izuku keeping pace behind him.

The moment he opened the door to the room, lights flashed and he raised his hand to shield his eyes as he stepped past the crowd of photographers. He proudly stalked towards the scale and MMA official that stood by waiting for him.

The acidic scent of something chemical met his senses as he reached the center of the room. He could feel his blood burn as he looked past the scale, only to meet the bloodshot eyes of his opponent. He seethed silently inside but kept himself from rushing the man with the small comfort that he would be allowed to beat him to death soon enough if he just played by the rules.

He moved mechanically as the official motioned for him to step on the scale and called out his weight to the record keepers that were standing by. He stepped down and moved to the side, Tomura stepped onto the scale after him. The grey-haired scum looked back over his shoulder and spoke in a sickening low tone as the official called out into the room the weight listed on the scale.

"_How's your bitch?_" The words pierced his chest like an ice-cold stake. He bit the inside of his cheek, curling his hands into fists at his side as he trembled in fury.

The news journalists and cameramen descended upon them as the fighters shrugged into the robes provided by their trainers. Katsuki ignored the questions as Toshinori appeased most of the press until they were able to escape the mayhem of the room. His vision had bled red. He struggled not to fight the hands at his arm, guiding him back to the locker room.

* * *

Tomura stretched as he prepared for the final match of the Rookie tournament. He smirked as he remembered Katsuki's trembling frame at the weigh-in the day before. His night at the Omega's apartment had thoroughly shaken the blonde Alpha. Winning this fight would be easy.

He flexed his hands, remembering the feeling of the green-haired Omega's throat under his tight grip, causing his mouth to water. He'd make quick work of finishing what he started once he'd have his fun destroying Katsuki.

His body felt absolutely wonderful. He'd taken a new drug several hours ago and he could feel it taking effect as he wrapped his hands. He was plenty strong enough to beat Katsuki to death on his own, but where was the fun, the _thrill_ in that? He took pride in being the developer of the best undetectable steroids on the market and this one was one of his finest.

He finished preparing and stood as his idiotic trainer stepped into the room. The man was simply a pawn he employed to keep his image clean enough to fight professionally. He stalked past the man and out of the walkway prepared for him. Fans filled the auditorium and lined the sides of his path.

He sneered at them mockingly and walked to his cornermen. His longest-known acquaintance, Kurogiri, who stood in the position as his corner's doctor. How the crafty man got a doctor license, he would never know. He didn't even have citizenship in Japan. He snickered lightly to himself as the MMA official patted him down.

He rolled his shoulders as the official stepped away and Kurogiri stepped up, prepping him for the fight. He sneered happily at the other man who smirked back at him and they shared a moment of silent comradery. This win was going to be a fun one.

He stepped into the ring and waved mockingly at the crowd as Bakugou's corner lit up. The crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

Katsuki stepped out into the lighting of the auditorium. He walked quickly as Toshinori followed behind him. Katsuki passed fans holding posters of his name and cheering wildly. He didn't care about the fame they wanted him to achieve. His reason for winning this fight had narrowed to a single point. He wanted to _kill_ Tomura.

His eyes landed on Izuku. The gorgeous Omega was sitting in his VIP section at the edge of the ring. His emerald-eyes, catching Katsuki's gaze instantly. In that moment he felt pride fill him. He had already started considering Izuku his, and seeing him sitting confidently in his corner fueled his anticipation.

His muscles trembled as he stepped up to the side of the ring and waited for the MMA official to finish his pat-down process. Blood thundered in his ears. Toshinori's words of advice barely registered as he turned to Izuku once more. The smaller man smiled sweetly, giving him a thumbs up. Katsuki nodded absently to his trainer before slipping his mouth guard into place and stepping into the ring.

The grey-haired Alpha was waiting for him, smirking as he leaned on the cage of the ring. The fighters drew to the center of the ring, the referee coming between them.

"Let's have a good clean fight! No eye-poking blows to the groin, or crown! Break when I say Stop! You both understand? Touch gloves now if you want." The referee looked at both fighters as they nodded in agreement to the usual league rules. Tomura reached his glove forward, but Katsuki sneered at the mockery of honor and kept his fists in his fighting pose.

"Ready? Fight!" The referee called the match to a start with a cut of his hand through the air between them.

Katsuki breathed in deeply, holding back his rage. He wouldn't rush into anything, waiting to see what Tomura was hiding. He'd watched all of the Alpha's previous fights and was disgusted at the fact that the criminal seemed to have decent skill as a fighter. All of his opponents fell victim to a brutal three-round beating that the grey-haired Alpha dominated.

He dodged a slow punch and frowned in confusion as he swayed, dodging a second impossibly slow swing. His eyes followed his opponent's retracting arm. He was startled when a solid blow connected with his ribs. It had been so fast that he didn't see it coming.

Katsuki snarled into the air, realizing his trickery. He had been played. Tomura moved in again, swinging low in a sluggish ark. Katsuki dodged expertly and moved with the motions he had equipped into his muscles, sinking his fist into the grey-haired Alpha's side. The blow felt off and Tomura twisted to the side, lessening the impact. Scarlet eyes widened as Katsuki felt one of his feet pulled out from underneath him. He narrowly avoided the knee coming up at him as he twisted in the air and landed harshly on the mat. Scrambling quickly to his feet, he took a step back.

Tomura's fighting pheromones spiked and the grey-haired Alpha moved in with incredible speed, his wide grin flashing before Katsuki's eyes seconds before a hard fist landed against his right cheek.

Blood pooled instantly in his mouth, pain fogging his mind as his eyes tried to focus on capturing his opponents speed. He was being tricked on the most basic level of fighting. He spat out the copper liquid coating his mouth and righted his position as he tracked his opponents' movements, cursing when he couldn't quite keep up with the speed. A second blow made it past his guard to connect with his left side, pain blossoming for the second time.

Katsuki growled to cover his pained groan as he stepped forward and put his weight into a tight upward swing, barely scraping Tomuras' jaw as he bounced back and out of reach. He moved in again, a faint tendril of his usual power pulsing through his blood as he stalked his prey. Katsuki swung his legs out low, watching carefully as Tomura dodged. He moved at the moment that he was slightly off balance, swinging his fist up towards the Alpha's exposed gut. He saw his opponent's fist coming down towards his face, but it was too late. He turned to avoid the impact, hitting him square in the face. His mind rang as the ring of the bell sounded. He pulled the power from his swing, stopping the motion with a restraint that Toshinori had beaten into him as the ref stepped towards them. In that split second he heard a sick laugh as Tomura's fist continued its path with full force, smashing into Katsuki's turned face. It would knock him to the ground, sending stars flying across his vision. The referee dove between them, but Tomura had already backed off, sneering down at Katsuki as the referee spoke.

"Back to your corner! No foul! Swing started before the buzzer!" The referee's words were loud, but Katsuki could barely hear them through the ringing in his head.

The grey-haired Alpha smirked in triumph after hearing the referee's call and retreated to his corner. Katsuki rose slowly. His jaw felt awkward, resisting the urge to blow his nose. He knew it would fill his face with blood. He paced slowly to his corner and sat heavily in the waiting stool, his mind clearing completely as Toshinori's hand landed on his shoulder. His stern voice called over the boisterous crowd around them.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Toshinori spoke carefully, his gaze holding Katsuki's as he held a cold plate to the Alpha's swelling jaw as the ring doctor inspected the inside of his mouth.

He could feel the fury building in his veins. He captured the tendril of the feeling holding onto it as the ring doctor finally pulled away before nodding to Toshinori and speaking in a hushed tone.

"Looks like you can still fight." His trainer's words washed over him and Katsuki sneered in frustration.

"Of course I can." Talking hurt like hell, but he knew Izuku was sitting in his VIP section behind him. He could feel the smaller man's eyes burning into his back. He turned his uninjured cheek to look back, catching the worried emerald eyes that stared back at him. He grinned reassuringly and held his hand in a thumbs up at his waist, returning the Omega's light-hearted gesture from earlier.

Toshinori's eyes softened, the trainer smacking his knee lightly. "Focus Bakugou! He's faster than your eyes can track, isn't he? And that last blow wasn't an accident." Katsuki nodded in silence, agreeing as he regained his focus. He recalled his opponent's lightning-fast movements. He replayed them in his mind, looking for an opening; anything that suggested weakness.

"You have to manipulate this fight and move it into your strike zone. At this rate, you're going to get captured like all of his previous opponents. You have to step in." Toshinori spoke quickly as the buzzer signaled the end of the break all too soon.

He looked over his shoulder once more. Izuku was nodding at him furiously. His worried gaze, shifting to one of determination after hearing Toshinori's words from outside the ring. Katsuki grinned as he stepped away from his corner, moving back toward the center of the ring. He would let loose and run wild in this round.

* * *

Tomura smirked as the bruised Alpha pushed in close to his body thinking he would back off, but the first round had been plenty of time for him to test the limits of his strength and speed. The drug he had taken improved his muscular burst and reaction speed, making his movements sharper and faster.

The first round had been like torturing a defenseless kitten and this one would be no different. He would take his time breaking this Alpha. He twisted his hips in the small space between himself and the ash-blonde Alpha. He sunk a fist into Katsuki's side guard, smirking as his knee shot up connecting with his opponent's exposed gut in a lightning-fast flash.

But he was surprised when Katsuki didn't falter, taking the blow as if it was nothing. The Alpha pushed in closer, his shoulder pushing against Tomura's chest as a heavy fist collided with his side.

His muscles twitched and he grit his teeth against the pain. He stepped back and moved to swing another knee up into the ash-blonde Alphas gut, but his leg stopped short as the man stepped forward again. Another heavy blow landed on his opposite side, his ribs creaking in painful protest as he dropped his leg and shifted his weight backward to put some distance between them. He felt a slight prickle of fear as the cold metal of the ring cage pressed firmly against his back. Tomura was trapped.

* * *

Katsuki kept his head down as he pressed forward against his opponent. His plan was simple. If he couldn't dodge Tomura's speed, he wouldn't try to. Katsuki raged as he beat his fists against the grey-haired Alpha's abs and ribs, the blows rattling the chain-link barrier, trapping his opponent against the onslaught of his fists.

He grunted as a fist connected with his already bruised cheek but ignored the pain as he swung his leg up and hooked it around Tomura. The Alpha tried to sidestep, tripping him into falling flat on his back.

Katsuki chased him to the floor, his fist sinking into Tomura's face as his opponent tried to twist and find purchase on the mat. Finally, he could let out the rage he'd been keeping in. He let his blood flow hot, pulling his mental seal off of his feral side, grinning as the pain and damage he'd taken was washed away with the surge of bloodlust that filled his every pore.

He tightened his legs over the grey-haired Alpha's waist and rained a string of blows down into the other man's face. Blood sprayed out from below his fingers with every strike. He barely registered what he was doing as Tomura tried to fight back, shielding his face with his arms. Katsuki grunted as a knee thumped against his back, but he kept his position and reared back before driving his elbow down into the disgusting Alpha's exposed gut. Sneering in delight as he gasped and convulsed in pain, his arms slid away from his face.

The air filling his lungs burned as his vision bled red. An image of Izuku's bruised weeping frame flashed into his mind and he crashed his fist down into Tomura's face once more, snarling in rage and ignoring the sensation of something crunching inside his hand.

The grey-haired Alpha twisted underneath him. A second knee collided with his back, knocking him off of the other man and giving his opponent the opportunity to get to his feet. Katsuki rose to his feet as well, his lips pulling back into a feral grin as he caught the fear lacing the grey-haired Alpha's putrid scent. He watched the blood seep from Tomuras' nose and his gaping mouth as the man breathed raggedly.

Katsuki stepped forward, swinging his fist into Tomura's right side with a sickening crack. The grey-haired Alpha lurched to the side. Katsuki swung his fist up and into the opposite side, ducking low as a slow fist swung over his head. He stepped forward, moving up against Tomura as he twisted his hips and swung another bone-shattering blow into the man's purpling ribs.

His opponent stumbled back, meeting the chain-link barrier with his back once more. Katsuki felt his blood boil over as he moved in for the kill, sinking his shoulder into Tomura's chest to hold him upright while he pummeled his fists into his exposed sides. The grey-haired Alpha struggled weekly as he coughed up blood and moaned in pain.

The referee hovered nearby as the last few seconds of the round ticked by. Katsuki continued his fury of blows, reveling in the spray of blood that rained down onto his shoulders and back. The buzzer for the round sounded and the referee tried to shove his body between them but Katsuki continued to work his fists into Tomura's gut.

"Stop! Break it up!" The referee shouted as he finally managed to rip Katsuki away from Tomura who slouched painfully against the ring's cage in relief, barely conscious as he hacked and coughed up blood.

Katsuki toiled with his bloodlust. For the first time in his life, he was not completely in control and he quickly reigned in his desire to maim and kill long enough to turn back to his corner. He looked up and Izuku's emerald eyes stared back at him, the wide orbs, a reflection of the smaller man's astonishment. He rolled his shoulders as his fury eased to a manageable level. He walked back to his corner, sinking slowly into the stool. He waited as Toshinori slipped into the ring.

* * *

Izuku gripped his own fist in his lap as he strained to hear Toshinori's voice over the cheering crowd behind him. He was more than nervous as he had witnessed Tomura dominating the first round, but he knew Katsuki's real strength. He watched him every step of the way until now and he was confident that the ash-blonde Alpha was capable of winning this fight. But now, at this moment, he was more concerned about Katsuki going too far. He could see Katsuki clearly fighting his feral instincts. If he lost control again he could cross the line and end Tomura for good. 'His license'. Izuku trembled in his seat, fidgeting uncontrollably.

The memory of the Alpha's outburst, finding out who his opponent was had played through Izuku's mind as he watched the bloodbath of a second round. Katsuki had claimed he would kill Tomura and Izuku believed he would do just that as the man beat his opponent into a bloody pulp.

He choked back his cries as the referee struggled to stop Katsuki in his feral state. He held his breath until the ash-blonde Alpha turned around to face him. His eyes widened. A crazed grin was plastered on Katsuki's face as he walked back to his corner covered in the blood of the Alpha that made Izuku feel so weak and filthy. The image had his heart thudding loudly in his chest, it was terrifying and gorgeous.

He still couldn't hear a word of what Toshinori had been saying. He barely resisted the urge to jump out his chair the moment the older blonde stepped out of the ring and came to lean on the barrier between the VIP section and the authorized personnel allowed around the ring.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked just loud enough for the trainer to hear him as his eyes followed the two fighters squaring off in the center of the ring. Toshinori turned to look at him with serious eyes.

"He can't feel the damage he's taken and is fighting on pure rage; he'll win…" The trainer's words trailed off as the round began. Katsuki rushed forward, taking a blow to the face as he pushed in close to Tomura once more, sinking his fist into the other man's gut without slowing for a second.

"But he won't come out of it unscathed with how reckless he's being." Toshinori continued and they both winced as Tomura's knee thundered with a heavy impact against Katsuki's side.

Izuku tightened his grip until his knuckles were white as he watched the exchange of blows continued. Katsuki had Tomura backed against the cage of the ring, right in front of where Izuku was sitting. He couldn't see Katsuki's face but the sound of his blows and Tomura's ragged breathing had Izuku sitting at the edge of his seat. He gasped as Katsuki took the fight to the mat, knocking the grey-haired Alpha's feet out from under him, following him to the mat with a heavy blow aimed at Tomura's face.

Blood sprayed out of the ring and across the mat as Katsuki's fist connected. He was unrelenting, bringing his other fist down into the struggling Alpha's face with equally brutal force.

Izuku's eyes took in Katsuki's crazed form, his scarlet eyes were wide and strained with pulsing veins. His lips pulled back into a vicious snarl of joy, shoulders and chest covered in fresh sprays of blood. The bright red liquid, mixing with sweat, dripping down his body in long lines, ending at the hem of his black and orange fighting shorts. Izuku had never seen anything more breathtaking. Katsuki was beyond wild with rage for his sake. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he silently prayed that this fight would end quickly.

His prayers seemed to be answered when Tomura finally stopped struggling, his hands sinking to the mats beside him as Katsuki continued to pummel him with massive force. The referee didn't immediately jump in to stop the fight though, letting Katsuki continue for several long seconds before finally stepping in to pull the ash-blonde Alpha away from the non-responsive fighter. Katsuki fought him once more, striking blows against Tomura's unmoving form around the referee's shoulder.

"Stop! Break it off!" The referee struggled to hold Katsuki back. A second MMA official jumped into the ring to help drag Katsuki far enough away for the referee to wave his hand, signaling a 'KO'. The crowd sat in stunned silence as medical personnel flooded the ring, rushing to Tomura's unmoving body.

Toshinori rushed into the ring and Izuku relaxed as Katsuki finally stood still enough to step to the side of the ring to meet the older blonde-haired Alpha who clapped him on the back and drew the fighter into a short hug.

The crowd stayed relatively quiet as medical staff spoke in hushed tones around Tomura's still form for several moments before a stretcher was brought into the ring. The unconscious Alpha was loaded onto the board and carried swiftly from the ring, cheers of empathy ringing out from the crowd. Izuku frowned, thinking how Tomura deserved no sympathy. He had gotten exactly what he deserved, but he was relieved that the disgusting Alpha was still alive. At least he wouldn't cost Katsuki his license.

His attention returned to Katsuki as the announcer stepped into the ring and walked to where Katsuki stood with Toshinori at the center. Two MMA officials followed behind the mic wielding spokesman, holding a glistening golden belt between them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! In the third round… at two minutes and 34 seconds… the winner, by knock out, and new All Japan Rookie of the Year Champion…. Bakugou Katsuki!"_ The officials wrapped the belt around Katsuki's waist as the announcer raised Katsuki's fist in victory. Izuku smiled out of pure delight.

"_Do you have any words for the audience Bakugou?"_ The announcer held the mic out for Katsuki to speak.

"_I fought with my heart on my sleeve."_ Katsuki caught his gaze as the crowd burst into cheers at his single cryptic message, but Izuku understood his meaning and his heart ached with happiness.

He rushed to the steps that led out of the ring, bouncing on his toes in excitement as Katsuki came out and stepped down swiftly, still wiping the blood from where it sprayed across every inch of his exposed skin. His face was swollen on one side and he sported a massive purple bruise over his ribs, but he grinned widely and pulled Izuku into a crushing embrace.

"You were amazing." He whispered against Katsuki's hot skin. The Alpha released him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They started to walk down the wide path leading back to the locker room. Izuku smiled brightly and looked ahead before the weight on his shoulders increased and he felt Katsuki stagger in place before falling over with a heavy thud.

"Toshinori!" He yelled for the trainer as he knelt at Katsuki's side. He had fallen completely unconscious, his breathing wheezing out in ragged breaths. Worry filled his chest again and he whined helplessly as medical staff surrounded the ash-blonde Alpha and strong hands pulled him away.

He looked up to meet his trainers' firm gaze and fresh tears flew down his cheeks as Katsuki was loaded onto a stretcher and carried away quickly. Izuku followed after the emergency staff. Toshinori pushed him towards the ambulance once they reached the parking lot.

"Go with him." Toshinori's encouragement was all he needed as he climbed into the emergency van and slid his hand into Katsuki's, squeezing tightly as the doors slid shut behind them and the vehicle began to move.

* * *

***Two Months Later***

Katsuki punched the air, his mind supplying an invisible target as he shadow-boxed to warm up before his match. Hot excitement pumped through his blood; he had waited so long for this day that he could hardly believe it had come at last.

Over seven months had passed since he first laid eyes on Izuku on that fateful night as Kirishima had drug him through the doors of the Plus Ultra Training gym. He thought back on his last stepping stone to becoming champion and flexed his side purposefully as he swung his next punch during his warm-up. He smirked, flexing like normal. He felt stronger than ever before.

He had woken up in the hospital the day after his final tight in the rookie tournament. Izuku had been curled up on his side. His side had screamed with excruciating pain. He'd learned that he'd fought the last round with four cracked ribs, several crushed bones in his dominant hand, a fractured jaw, as well as a fractured orbital socket. Not to mention, he'd passed out from the rush of pain that returned once his feral blood had cooled after the fight.

He'd been embarrassed and felt like a fool, but Izuku's constant aura of happiness wouldn't let him dwell on his shortcomings. He had finally challenged the Omega formally the same week he'd been cleared by the gym doctor to fight.

Katsuki finished his warm-up and flexed his hands at his sides. Everything felt good and he was starting to sweat with anticipation as onlookers and gym members filed into the gym despite the late-night hours. His eyes flew to the staff room doors as Toshinori stepped out of the room and went to the ring, prepping the area for the only challenge that would occur on this night. Kirishima's spiky red hair came towards him through the crowd of people and Katsuki grinned as his friend showed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You ready man? It's finally time, huh?" His friend had known about his intentions with Izuku right from the beginning. Katsuki's grin widened as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' ready for this." Katsuki replied, cracking his knuckles. He didn't want to hurt Izuku, but he would be giving this fight everything he had. He felt his senses perk up and he whipped his eyes around to the locker room door as the room fell silent. The scent of a wet rainforest flooded the room. Izuku stepped out of the locker room, bare except for his usual green and black fighting shorts. Katsuki felt his blood heat with lust.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Kirishima broke out into a fit of lofty laughter next to him.

Katsuki smacked his friend in the back of the head and walked past him to jump into the ring. He stood in the challengers' corner, watching as Izuku made his way through the crowd. The muscles in the Omega's legs bounced with every movement. His chest and arms glistened slightly with sweat and his cheeks were lightly flushed. Katsuki smiled to himself. Izuku was warmed up and ready to go, just as eager as Katsuki was.

"Izuku! What's the meaning of this?!" The loud bark sounded from the back of the crowd and several murmurs of confusion rose up. Katsuki growled lowly as a familiar figure pushed through the crowd, the large scar covering half of the Alpha's face. It was pulled tight in anger as he caught Izuku by the arm just as he reached the ring.

"Why are you only accepting one challenger tonight?" The Alpha's angry words silenced the crowd. Katsuki couldn't take his eyes off of where the other Alpha had a grip on Izuku's arm. He wanted to fly from the ring and break the offending limb in half, but it wasn't his place to do so, not yet, this was still Izuku's domain, so he tightened his stance and waited patiently.

"It was posted on our bulletin board all week, Todoroki." Izuku said calmly as he pried the Alpha's grip off of his arm with deft strength.

"But why?! Are you planning to just submit to that wild beast?" The two-toned Alpha pointed to him as he snarled at the emerald-eyed man. Izuku cocked his chin upwards and let out his own snarl into the Alpha's face.

"It's true I may not win tonight, that's the reason for the single challenger, but you should know me better than that." Izuku's voice was stern and loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Several murmurs arose from within the crowd and Izuku stepped away from the still fuming two-toned Alpha and finally climbed into the ring, flashing a smile at Katsuki as the smaller man rolled his shoulders and stretched slightly.

Katsuki stepped to the center of the ring and watched with careful eyes as Izuku finished stretching and came to meet him. His blood rushed heavily in his ears. His heart felt like it would burst out of his ribs at the pace it was beating.

"Your challenge?" Izuku's familiar words washed over him and he sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

"I challenge you for the right to love you." He spoke the words firmly and Izuku's emerald eyes widened in surprise before they softened with adoration. The smaller man smiled wide.

"Only if you win." The Omega breathed the words softly and they stepped apart, keeping eye contact as Toshinori motioned for the crowd to quiet down. He raised the small bell high in the air as he always did.

Katsuki breathed deeply, letting Izuku's scent wash over him. The scent of wet foliage had thickened, something electric permeating through. Katsuki shivered at the feeling it sent down his spine. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the bell's chime finally rang through the air.

His eyes captured Izuku's movement as the Omega bent low and dashed forward. Katsuki shifted only slightly to the side and braced for the incoming force, grunting when the smaller man slammed into his gut with enough force to knock the wind out of him. His feet held steady. He wrapped his arm under Izuku's chest and lifted quickly, arching his back to flip the smaller man over his head and down onto the mat in a harsh body slam.

The onlookers gasped but Katsuki tried not to waste time and twisted, scrambling to pin Izuku to the mat. The smaller man was faster though and was already to his feet by the time the ash-blonde Alpha had turned over. Katsuki's eyes widened and he pushed off the mat, barely dodging the knee aimed at his jaw as he got to his feet. He smirked at the slight sting in his face from where the blow had barely touched his jaw.

Katsuki caught a glimpse of him at that moment. The smaller man had taken up a standing fighting pose. He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, his left land covering the lower half of his face while his right was slightly stretched out in front of him, ready to react to Katsuki's movements.

Katsuki felt the pull of his bloodlust. He heaved the feeling from deep within, letting it bleed into the excitement that already heated his veins. His eyesight narrowed onto Izuku's form and he stepped in with all of his strength, taking the flying kick he knew was coming. His vision narrowed in pain as the blow exploded against his side, but Katsuki focused on his goal and wrapped his arm around the limb, trapping Izuku's leg against his ribs.

The ash-blond Alpha grinned as he twisted and forced Izuku to the ground, mounting his lower back and bending the Omega's leg upward in a painful arc. Izuku growled wildly underneath him. Katsuki's eyes widened as the smaller man bucked. His free foot arced upwards to smash into Katsuki's face.

He snarled into the air and released his hold as Izuku twisted under him. Katsuki rolled to match his movements, the two coming to face each other as Izuku's feet struggled to find purchase. Katsuki rained blows into the smaller man's arms that were protecting his face. A sharp knee came up into his back. Katsuki groaned as he tried not to sway, but Izuku saw him falter and a hard fist connected with his jaw, knocking him back, giving the smaller man the opportunity to pull out from underneath him.

Katsuki growled as the Omega rushed him, slamming another fist into his temple as he drove forward, swinging his opposite arm around Katsuki's neck, slamming the alpha backward against the mat. His eyes stayed open and Katsuki forced himself to focus through the pain as he pushed his bloodlust higher, drawing the power into his muscles as Izuku descended on him with incredible speed.

He gripped the smaller man's shoulder and kicked off the mat with massive force to flip them right as the Omega came in to trap him against the mat. Instead, Katsuki rolled them and landed on Izuku's back. His blood pumped heavily as he panted and fought to wrap his arm around Izuku's neck. The smaller man pushed at the mat and struggled like a trapped animal.

Katsuki finally got his arm into place and snarled into the Omega's ear as he clamped his muscles down tightly, rocking backward, cutting off Izuku's air supply, bending him into a painful submission hold. The smaller man gasped and beat at his arms, but Katsuki ignored the stinging pain and tightened his grip further. His heart thudded painfully and his body shook as he held his breath.

Finally, Izuku's hand shot out onto the mat and slapped against the floor in quick succession and Katsuki felt his emotions soar as he released his hold and rolled to the side, watching carefully as Izuku sputtered and coughed against the mat as he gasped for air.

The crowd around them was eerily silent, dozens of Alphas in the crowd had challenged Izuku over the past months and lost. Outbursts of rage and denial burst forth from the crowd and Katsuki stood in the ring, his voice booming over the onlookers.

"Anyone with a problem can get in the ring now!" He snarled into the air and the crowd drew silent once more. Even the two-toned Alpha didn't move as Katsuki eyed him from the ring. His fight with Izuku may not have been a bloody one, but his final fight in the Rookie Tournament had earned him a reputation and he could smell the fear rising from the crowd.

"I didn't fuckin' think so." He growled with finality as he bent and pulled Izuku up from the mat, the Omega grinning at him from under his sweaty green-curls as Katsuki slipped an arm around his back and helped him walk from the ring.

The crowd of onlookers parted as they headed straight for the doors, Toshinori's voice calling out after them. "Take tomorrow off Bakugou!" The older blonde's lightheartedness jeered, breaking the tension in the air. He looked back to grin at the older Alpha.

"Damn straight!" He barked as he slipped out the door with Izuku in tow and padded on bare feet around the building and up the stairs to the smaller man's apartment. He waited silently as Izuku smiled up at him with flushed cheeks and unlocked the door, stepping inside, pulling Katsuki inside behind him before quickly shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Izuku squeaked softly as Katsuki pushed him against the door the moment they were inside his apartment. The ash-blonde Alpha's mouth descended on Izuku's lips, sharply nipping at the flesh of his lower lip until he opened. He moaned in pleasure as Katsuki slid his hot tongue into Izuku's mouth and the Alpha's thick scent of smoke and sweetness filled the air around him.

Warm hands pressed against his back, pulling their barely clothed bodies together as Katsuki leaned into him, his half-hard erection pressing against Izuku's stomach. He moaned into the kiss and sunk a hand into Katsuki's hair, the other going to the taller man's shoulder as he anchored himself in place and hiked his legs up to wrap around Katsuki's waist, the pair breaking apart to moan as the motion sent pleasure racing through both of them. Izuku leaned forward and licked the shell of Katsuki's ear, tasting sweat and smoked caramel.

"We should shower." He spoke in a low whisper, moaning softly as Katsuki's hands on his back shifted to grip his ass as the Alpha growled back at him, nibbling at his neck as he stepped away from the door, moving down the hallway. He carried Izuku as if he weighed nothing.

Katsuki stepped into the small bathroom, slapping the shower nozzle to hot and Izuku shivered as the hands holding him up moved, Fingers dipped into the hem of his fighting shorts, pulling the fabric down as far as it would go before he felt the swipe of fingers between his cheeks. Katsuki leaned back from Izuku's neck. His burning scarlet gaze captured Izuku's as the Alpha panted roughly and stepped into the shower, the cascade of hot water pouring over them.

"You're so fucking perfect." The words were rough and low. Izuku's cock swelled at the burning lust in the ash-blonde Alpha's gaze as he spoke. He released his hold around Katsuki's waist moaning slightly as their erections rubbed together and pushed his shorts the rest of the way off.

Katsuki twisted and grabbed the soap off of Izuku's shower rack and turned back to the smaller man, pushing him to turn around. Izuku complied, looking over his shoulder to watch as Katsuki pulled off his own gym shorts, freeing his throbbing erection before strong hands pressed against Izuku's skin, closing his eyes in bliss.

The ash-blonde Alpha held the bar of soap in the palm of his hand and rubbed in strong slow circles over Izuku's back, his other hand swiping through the slippery trails to knead at his sore muscles. The massage was soothing until the Alpha's hands dipped between his cheeks and rubbed firmly over his sensitive opening in several long swipes, leaving Izuku shivering as they moved once more, creeping around his waist. He felt the heat of Katsuki's body as he pressed against his back and his hands slid to Izuku's chest, rubbing across his sensitive nipples.

Izuku panted in pleasure, pressing back against Katsuki's cock and mewling when the Alpha's hot length easily slid through his soap and slick coated cheeks to rub against his twitching opening. Katsuki's hands dipped lower, rubbing across his abs before the Alpha dropped the bar of soap, and wrapped his slick hand around Izuku's erection and started pumping him slowly.

"Fuck, you make it hard to hold back." Katsuki's breath fanned across his ear and Izuku shivered. He felt impossibly hot, his mind had struggled to think as it fogged over with lust. He barely recognized the tendril of heat coiling in his stomach. It wasn't due for another few weeks, but his mind lost focus again as Katsuki licked at his neck, his hand pumping him slowly.

"Don't…" He struggled to form his thoughts into words as the sensations flowing through him became staggeringly intense. His muscles trembled as he leaned heavily into the body pressed against his back.

"Don't… hold back." Izuku finally panted out as he leaned his head to the side closing his eyes, offering his neck to the Alpha wrapped around him, sagging into the taller man's embrace as his heat pheromones spilled from his body, bringing with it an intense rush of painful lust.

Katsuki's chest rumbled behind him and he gasped softly as he was pulled fully under the spray of hot water, turning around to rinse his body of soap. He whined at the loss of Katsuki's body heat and clung to the Alpha when he was once again pulled into strong arms, being lifted from the floor. His legs slid around the Alpha's waist and his mouth dove forward, hungrily meeting Katsuki's lips. He ground his hips against the ash-blonde Alpha's erection as he was carried from the bathroom and moments later pressed against his futon still dripping wet.

He didn't care about the moisture as Katsuki pressed his hips forward, sliding their cocks against each other. Their mouths broke apart as Izuku moaned and tossed his head back, arching up into the blissful feeling.

Katsuki's mouth descended on his neck, licking and suckling at the skin over his pulse as the Alpha's hand slid through the slick dripping from his opening and Izuku moaned loudly in pleasure as a digit pushed inside of him, stroking slowly against his moist core.

"Ah, K-Kacchan, more…" He pleaded as Katsuki's head lifted, burning scarlet meeting his gaze. The ash-blonde Alpha grinned in feral pleasure. Izuku whining as the finger pulled out of his core fully before pressing in again accompanied by a second digit. The fingers started to work him at a steady pace, sliding in and out smoothly and stretching his tight muscles.

Izuku bucked his hips against the sensations, still wanting more. His heat was driving his lust impossibly high. Katsuki's thick Alpha pheromones were making him wild and unbearably needy. He arched his back off the bed when Katsuki's other hand wrapped firmly around both of their erections and started to pump in time with the Alpha's thrusting fingers.

"You're so hot." Low words growled from above him and Izuku cracked open his eyes to find scarlet boring down at him. The Alpha's face was flushed with heat, he panted raggedly and his scent rolled off of him in hot waves. Izuku sucked in a harsh breath as the fingers moving inside him, curled and pressed against a bundle of nerves, sending lightning through his body as he rocked his hips wildly against Katsuki's hand.

"Fuck 'zuku, I can't…" The words slipped from Katsuki's lips as his hand pulled from Izuku's ass and moved to his thigh pulling the muscle away from his waist. The Alpha released their erections to pull away from Izuku slightly. He moaned in pain at the total loss of sensation.

Something hot pressed against his opening and Izuku shuddered in pleasure as Katsuki leaned over him, pressing his thigh to the side and burying his face in Izuku's neck as the head of his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle and slid forward slightly.

Izuku mewled at the sensation, his muscles were still tight and they spasmed around the hot intrusion. He tried to rock his hips to relieve the feeling but Katsuki's hand tightened on his thigh. The Alpha's body was shaking. Izuku wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders before rocking his hips with more force, moaning when the hard length slid further inside of him.

"Please Kacchan." Izuku begged in a whisper. Katsuki slammed his hips forward seating himself to the hilt in Izuku's tight heat.

The Alpha's hand on his thigh moved to his hip and held Izuku in place as he pulled out to the tip and slammed forward again. Izuku's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as Katsuki set a harsh pace. The feeling of being stretched and filled so thoroughly like nothing he'd experienced before.

His cock ached, clawing at Katsuki's back as the Alpha shifted his angle and rubbed against the sensitive spot his fingers had found earlier. Izuku came undone, spilling cum onto his stomach and clamping down tightly on the hot length still pumping into him.

"Fuck 'zuku." Izuku barely had time to come down from his high as Katsuki slowed his thrusts and pulled out, flipping Izuku onto his stomach and pulling his hips up with a steadying grip on his hip. Katsuki pressed back into him, hissing in pleasure as Izuku moaned underneath of him.

"I'm sorry." The Alpha moaned into his ear as his hips sped up, slapping against Izuku's ass with sharp thrusts. Katsuki's mouth hovered at the back of his neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

Izuku's body shook as his cock twitched to life again, quickly filling with blood as the angle had Katsuki rubbing against his bundle of nerves with every harsh stroke. He tried to breathe but choked on the air in his throat as the Alpha's cock swelled even larger inside him. His flesh, threatening to rip with every harsh thrust, but his body shook with pleasure as Katsuki's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked roughly.

Heat ripped from his gut and Izuku moaned loudly as Katsuki's teeth sunk into his neck and he came again with the blinding pleasure that coursed through his veins, riding out his orgasm as the Alpha above him pumped into him several more times before ribbons of heat painted his insides.

Blackness threatened the edges of his vision and Izuku tried to blink the feeling away as Katsuki pulled his teeth from his neck and licked at the wound soothingly, his cock swollen and knotted deeply in Izuku's ass prevented him from pulling out but the Alpha rolled them to their sides, nuzzling his cheek against Izuku's neck before pulling the blanket that had fallen to the side up and over them.

"I love you." The words whispered against his ear. Izuku smiled, unable to fight the pull of sleep as he tiredly answered back.

"…love… you too."

***Epilogue***

Izuku breathed deeply as he walked towards the center of the auditorium, the crowd around him was filled with familiar faces and he smiled at the gym members who waved at him. He stepped up to the side of the ring and raised his arms as the MMA official conducted his pat-down.

He was so incredibly thrilled he could hardly believe this moment was real, but as he looked to his VIP section and burning scarlet stared back at him, the reality set firmly into his mind.

He had finally been allowed to take the pro licensing exam once he and Katsuki had become a mated pair. He had passed easily and now stood in the same place Katsuki had been nearly a year earlier, ready to take on his first opponent in the All Japan Rookie Champion Tournament.

He smiled widely as Toshinori gave him a few last words of advice before he stepped into the ring. He looked back at his mate once more. The ash-blonde Alpha had easily risen to become the Champion of the featherweight division. Izuku grinned, he'd challenge his mate for the title eventually, after all the reason they fought was for each other.

* * *

***Thank you all for following this journey, it's been a great ride. As always please leave a review, I love all comments, and have a good day!


End file.
